Valentine Bukan Hanya Tentang Lari
by fariacchi
Summary: 14 Februari. Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Naruto dan Shikamaru berjuang melewati hebohnya Valentine mereka yang mencekam. Dan mereka akan segera menyadari bahwa Valentine bukanlah hanya tentang berlari. # Crack, very OOC, shounen-ai, NejiXSasu hints.
1. First Matter: The Horrifying Facts

**Catatan Kagehime:** Setelah lama hiatus, saya kembali—dengan fict gaje yang lain. Well, masih seperti khas parody-fict saya yang lain, cerita di fict ini (masih) mengenai Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke (serta Itachi) melewati hari-hari mereka yang rusuh. Akan ditemukan banyak pair yaoi, juga hints NejiSasu (crack-pair? Yeah—tapi saya cinta mereka). _Multichapter_ dan akan ditamatkan sebelum Valentine.

**Warnings:** **SHOUNEN-AI, CANON SETTING, HUMOR GARING, VERY-VERY OUT OF CHARACTER! **Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, Feeling Fine©L'arc~en~Ciel, Tumpukan cokelat©imajinasi perut saya.

**Summary:** 14 Februari. Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Naruto dan Shikamaru berjuang melewati hebohnya Valentine mereka yang mencekam. Dan mereka akan segera menyadari bahwa Valentine bukanlah hanya tentang berlari.

**

* * *

**

**VALENTINE BUKAN HANYA TENTANG LARI**

~ a Crack Valentine-Parody Fict ~

**oleh: kagehime07**

**.**

**First Matter: **

**THE HORRIFYING FACTS**

**

* * *

**

Pagi itu udara cukup dingin. Matahari belum sepenuhnya mucul dan bersinar ketika terdengar bunyi berisik dari kamar dua bersaudara Uchiha.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!**

Jam weker abu-abu itu berbunyi keras. Di tempat tidur, Sasuke dan Itachi tertidur pulas. Mereka tak sengaja tertidur di kamar Sasuke setelah semalaman bertengkar membahas masalah baju yang akan dikenakan untuk pesta minggu depan.

Itachi membalikkan badannya, dan tanpa sengaja, kakinya menyentuh kepala Sasuke. Membuat _shinobi_ berambut biru tua itu setengah tersadar mendengar bunyi weker.

**KRIIIIIIIINNNG!!! KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!**

Sasuke menggumam malas, "_Anikiiii_… matiin dong…"

Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan menggumam tak jelas, "Mmhhh…"

Sasuke memeluk guling, lalu menyahut pelan, "Berisikk… matiin dong…"

"Mmmhh… maless… lo aja…" jawab Itachi tanpa bergerak.

"Ahhh… lo lebih dekett…"

"Mmmhh… Neji-koi…"

**KRIIIIIIIINNNG!!!**

"Adohhhhh… _Anikii_… matiin dongg… berisik… gue ngantuuukkk…" Sasuke berceloteh sambil ikut menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Neji sayaaannngggg…"

"_Bastard_ lo… pura-pura nggak denger lageee…" Sasuke bergumam sebelum akhirnya kembali tak sadar.

"Mmmhhhh… I lofff yuuuu Nejiii…" dan Itachi tertidur kembali.

**KRIIIIIIIINNNG!!! KRIIIIIIIINNNG!!!**

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berdering tanpa ada yang menghentikan, akhirnya weker yang dikutuk Sasuke tiap pagi itu berhenti berdering juga. Sementara dua bersaudara Uchiha masih anteng terlelap di tempat tidur tanpa terganggu.

Sekian menit kemudian, sebuah suara membangunkan Sasuke kembali.

**TEEEEEEEEETTTTT!!!**

Bel pintu apartemen mereka berbunyi keras disertai ketukan keras.

Sasuke menggerutu malas, "_Anikii_… bangunn… ada orang tuh di luaaar…"

"Mmmmhhh… biarin ajaahhh…" jawab Itachi sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya.

**TEEEEEETT!!! TEEEEEEETT!!!**

Masih saja bel itu berbunyi keras, sementara dua bersaudara Uchiha yang mungkin sudah tuli itu masih terkapar santai di tempat tidur.

**DOK! DOK! DOK! TEEEEETTT!!!**

Pintu digedor dan bel dibunyikan terus menerus. Entah siapa yang ada di luar, orang tersebut sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk membangunkan dua Uchiha tampan itu.

**TEEETTTT!!! TEEETTTT!!! TEEETTTT!!! TEEETTTT!!! TEEETTTT!!! TEEETTTT!!! TEEETTTT!!! TEEETTTT!!! TEEETTTT!!! TEEETTTT!!!**

"Aaaaghhhh… berisikkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke berteriak kesal. Akhirnya ia bangkit juga dari tidurnya setelah penekan bel diluar tanpa ampun menekan bel berturut-turut.

"Hooaaahhmmm…" Itachi menguap lebar dan menggosok-gosok matanya sebelum ikut membuka mata. "Berisik banget sihh… nggak tau apa gue lagi mimpiin Neji-chan yang _hot_ banget…" gumam Itachi malas sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sinting lo," sahut Sasuke asal sambil merapikan _yukata_ tidur dan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

**TEEEEEEEEEEETTTT!!! TEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!!! TEEEEEEEEEETT!! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!!!**

Bunyi di luar semakin keras dan ekstrim saja.

"IYAA GUE KELUARR!!! SABAR KEKKK!!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Udah lo bukain terus lo _chidori_ aja orangnya. Ganggu orang aja," komentar Itachi kesal. Ia sedang mencari ikat rambutnya di tempat tidur Sasuke yang berantakan.

Sasuke keluar kamar, diikuti Itachi yang sibuk menguncir rambutnya dengan masih setengah sadar. _Jounin_ berambut biru tua itu berjalan malas menuju pintu depan, sambil menggerutu kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

Sasuke membuka kunci pintu dan memutar kenop pintu untuk membukanya, "SIAPA SIHH!!! BERISIK BANG—"

**BAMMM!!**

Kata-kata Sasuke terputus karena setumpuk besar kotak hadiah yang menggunung menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

"GYAAAA!!!!! _ANIKIII_!!!!! TOLONGIN GUE!!!!!!" jerit Sasuke yang tertimbun dalam tumpukan hadiah.

"HAHH??? SASUKEE!!!" jeritnya kaget. Itachi berlari dan berusaha menarik tangan adiknya itu keluar.

"MATI GUEEE!!!!" Sasuke terjepit tumpukan kado dan tidak bisa keluar.

Setelah berkutat dengan sekian banyak tarik menarik, jerit menjerit dan pukul memukul, akhirnya Itachi berhasil mengeluarkan Sasuke dari tumpukan tersebut.

"Mampus… *_hosh_* gue kira gue beneran… *_hosh_* bakal mati…," ujar Sasuke dengan napas tersengal.

Itachi juga tersengal, lelah menarik sang adik keluar. "Aduuhh… pagi-pagi uda rusuh gini. Ampun deh," gerutu Itachi.

Sasuke terduduk di lantai rumah, mengamati gunungan kotak berpita yang berhamburan di teras dan di depan pintu masuk apartemennya.

Ia mengumpat, "Sialan. Emang siapa yang ulang tahun sih hari ini??" Sasuke menggaruk malas kepalanya, "Eh, _Aniki_, emang lo ulang tahun ya sekarang?!"

Itachi terkapar di lantai, menjawab sekedarnya, "Kaga. Lo kali!!"

Sasuke membalas, "Ulang tahun gue udah lewat!! Lagian waktu itu nggak separah ini hadiahnya!"

Itachi bangkit duduk, "Terus ap—" ia tersentak diam tiba-tiba, lalu menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Itachi, lalu keduanya menelan ludah dan bergumam bersamaan, "Mustahil… jangan-jangan…"

Mereka berlomba berlari ke ruang tamu, menyambar kalender mungil yang terpajang di dinding.

"Mampusmampusmampus," Sasuke bergumam panik sambil membolak-balik kalender.

Tanpa sadar, mata kedua Uchiha itu berubah menjadi merah. Dan empat mata _sharingan_ itu akhirnya berhasil menemukan fakta yang sungguh sangat mengerikan bagi mereka.

**14 Februari.**

Seketika mereka memegang kepala mereka frustasi, dan menjerit, **"!!!"**

**

* * *

**

Masih di pagi yang sama, Hyuuga Neji sedang menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Ia sudah selesai bersiap untuk pertemuan rutin tim _jounin_-nya pagi ini. Kini ia sibuk menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Neji sedang meraih ikat rambut putihnya ketika terdengar suara di depan pintu apartemennya.

**TETOTT!! TETOTT!!**

_Siapa sih yang dateng pagi-buta gini?_ Pikir Neji sebal. Ia meletakkan kembali ikat rambutnya di meja dan keluar kamar sambil meyahut keras, "Iya!! Sebentar!!"

Tepat ketika sampai di ruang tamu, telepon rumahnya berdering. Neji menggerutu sedikit lalu mengangkat telepon sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Moshi_-_mos_—"

"_NEJIII-KOI!!!"_ Suara keras delapan oktaf Itachi membuat ucapan Neji terputus, ia bahkan menajuhkan sedikit _wireless_-_phone_ nya dari telinga.

"Itachi… iya, iya… apaan sih pagi-pagi gini…," Neji menjawab malas.

**TETOTT!!!**

Belnya kembali berdering. Neji menyahut sambil tetap memegang telepon Itachi, "Sebentar!!"

"_NEJI-KOI!!! DENGERIN AKU!!!"_

"Iya, iya, denger…," Neji menggumam asal sambil mencari kunci pintunya.

"_KAMU JANGAN BUKA PINTU RUMAH KAMU!!!!"_

"Iya, iy—eh?? Loh? Emang kenapa…?" tanya Neji bingung. Ia menemukan kunci yang dicarinya.

"_POKOKNYA JANGAN!!! NEJI-KOI, KAMU HARI INI NGGAK USAH KELUAR RUMAHH!!! NGGAK USAH BUKA PINTU BUAT SIAPA PUN!!!"_

"Ihh!! Apaan sih!!! Rumah-rumah aku juga!!" omel Neji kesal. Ia kini sedang memutar kunci.

"_NEJI-KOI, TOLONG DENGERIN AKU!!! AKU NGGAK MAU KAMU KENAPA-NAPA!!!"_

Kunci terbuka. Neji memutar kenop pintu ketika ia menjawab kesal, "Apa sih maksud—"

**BAMMM!!**

Dan ucapannya terputus ketika jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang belum selesai muncul dalam wujud tumpukan kotak berhias pita yang menimbun dirinya.

"GYAAAAAA!!!" Jerit Neji.

"_NEJI-KOI??? ARE YOU OK, MY HONEEEYYY???!!!"_

Neji menjerit kecil, entah bagaimana, telepon itu masih ada di tangannya. Tubuhnya terjepit tumpukan hadiah, mungkin memang tak separah yang tadi dialami Sasuke, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya hampir mati kekurangan oksigen.

"_NEJI-KOI!!! JANGAN BUKA PINTU!!! SOALNYA HARI INI __**VALENTINE**__!!!!"_

"TELAAAATTT TAUUU!!!" Neji menjerit kesal. "BILANG DARI TADI DO—**HUWAAAAAAA~!!!**" dan Neji kini mengalami mimpi buruk dalam tumpukan kotak cokelat yang diterimanya.

**

* * *

**

"NEJI-KOI!!! NEJI-KOI!!!" Itachi berseru heboh di telepon.

Tut… tut… tut… telepon terputus

"Aduhhh!!! Putus lagi!!! Kayaknya Neji-koi udah keburu buka pintu!!! GIMANA DOOONGGG!!! AKU NGGAK MAU NEJI KENAPA-NAPA!!!" Ia menjerit.

"BERISIKKKK!!!" Sasuke berteriak kesal. "Salah lo sendiri kelamaan bilang! _Don't worry_, dia nggak bakal mati cuma gara-gara ketimbun hadiah _valentine_ yang gak sebanyak punya kita," ujarnya.

"Iya sih… tapi kannn… HUWEEEE~ NEJI-KOI KU CINTAAAA…"

"Bawel ah! Mendingan kita mikirin gimana caranya bisa sampe ke markas _jounin_ kita dengan SELAMAT!!!" Sasuke berseru sambil mengintip jendela.

Ratusan _fangirls_ memadati halaman apartemen tingkat lima yang mereka tempati. Semuanya meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Mampus! Kenapa gue bisa lupa hari ini tanggal 14!!! Tau gitu gue nginep di markas!!!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Abis kita juga baru pulang misi panjang sih… kalo lagi misi mana inget tanggal…" timpal Itachi.

"Sialan. Tamat deh gue tahun ini."

"Sama."

Mereka berdua terdiam cemas. Kenangan mengenai _horror_-_valentine_ kembali menghantui pikiran mereka. Maklum, dua bersaudara Uchiha ini memang dikenal _good-looking_ dan punya banyak _fans_ dimana-mana.

"Gue mau mandi," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. "_Aniki_, bikinin gue sarapan ya. Jangan bikin aneh-aneh!! Perlu tenaga nih buat hari ini!" serunya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"_Otoutou_ nyebelin. Masa gue disuruh masakin dia. Ada juga dia yang masakin buat gue, gue kan lebih tua!" Itachi manyun dan menggerutu kesal.

_Jounin_ berambut panjang itu menuju dapur. Ia membongkar lemari makanannya dan beraksi membuat masakan spesial untuk menghadapi hari yang paling melelahkan sepanjang tahun.

"Hari Valentine lagi… padahal tahun lalu aku bisa selamat karena dapet misi. Kenapa tahun ini bisa sial gini sih?" Itachi menggerutu sambil menggoreng telur mata sapi.

Ia lalu membuka lemari es untuk mengambil sosis untuk digoreng, dan ia menemukan bungkusan hitam aneh di kulkasnya.

"Apaan nih? Kapan beli ginian ya?" Tanya Itachi bingung. Ia lalu membuka isinya dan mendapati sebongkah besar cokelat seukuran batu bata.

"Oh iya!! Sebelum misi kemaren aku sama Sasuke pernah beli cokelat ini. Kenapa bisa lupa sihh!!!" Itachi mengetuk dahinya sendiri.

Uchiha sulung itu lalu melanjutkan acara masaknya dengan riang, diiringi senyum.

_Aku mau bikin cokelat spesial buat Neji-koi tercinta. Hehehe_. Pikir Itachi dalam hati.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Ia mengejapkan matanya, tersadar ia telah tertidur di meja kerjanya. Ia berada di ROOM 44, ruang markas milik tim _jounin_-nya.

"Hoaahhmmm…" Ia menguap lagi. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya, membiarkan angin segar pagi hari menerpa wajahnya.

_The clouds are so nice…_ Shikamaru menggumam dalam hati. Dalam pandangan matanya, terlihat awan putih masih berkumpul di dekat matahari yang baru saja terbit. Shikamaru tenggelam dalam lamunan sambil menatap awan-awan kesukaannya.

_Troublesome,_ gerutunya tiba-tiba. Ia rupanya teringat bahwa ia tertidur di ruang ini setelah semalaman membuat laporan detail dua misi terakhir yang ditangani timnya.

Dua minggu sebelumnya, tim Jounin Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji serta Itachi mendapat misi A-_rank_ di perbatasan Fire Country. Mereka baru saja pulang kemarin, namun Godaime meminta Shikamaru membuat laporan segera sehingga ia terpaksa tinggal sementara semua anak buahnya menghilang pulang.

**TOK! TOK!**

Pintu ruangan diketuk. Shikamaru menyahut malas tanpa menoleh dari awan yang dipandangnya, "Masuk…"

**BLAM!**

"Ohayo—Shikamaru—" terdengar suara setelah pintu ditutup kembali.

"Ohayo," mengenali suara tersebut, Shikamaru menjawab pendek sebelum menoleh dan mendapati Jounin berambut pirang muncul dan membanting pintu kembali. Ia membawa sekotak besar kardus berisi hadiah berpita. Kardus besar itu bertuliskan: TO SHIKAMARU-SENSEI di depannya.

Shikamaru menyerengit melihat Naruto dan kotak besar itu. "Apa itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Nggak tau nih. Tadi Kotetsu-san sama Izumo-san nyuruh aku bawa ini buat kamu. Katanya ada di pintu depan markas tadi pagi," Naruto bercerita sambil meletakkan kotak besar itu di lantai. "Fuahh~ capekk!! Berat banget!!" Naruto membanting dirinya ke sofa dan mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya.

Shikamaru mendekati kotak besar, mengambil satu kado dalam kotak itu, dan membaca kartu ucapan yang terselip di pitanya.

_To: Nara Shikamaru-sensei._

_I hope you'll be my valentine._

_I admire you so much, sensei._

_Love you,_

_S.S._

Shikamaru membacanya sebentar, dahinya berkerut. Ia mengulangi bacaannya, dan menyadari sesuatu yang penting,

…_be my __**VALENTINE**__…_

"MAMPUS!" dan ia berseru tiba-tiba.

"He? Kenapa??" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"HARI INI VALENTINE!!!" Shikamaru histeris.

"EEEHHH???!!! Masa sih?? Kok aku bisa lupa yahh??"

"Ini gawat!! Naruto!!"

"Hahh? Kenapa??!" tanya Naruto polos.

"Godaime-sama mau KITA SEMUA ngasih laporan langsung soal misi kemaren nanti siang! Kalo nggak, kita bakal kena sanksi dari dia!!"

"Terus??"

"Lo lupa apa??? 'KITA' itu termasuk si Uchiha bersaudara ama si Neji!"

"HEEE??? GAWAT DONGG!!!"

"Itu dia masalahnya! Mereka nggak bakal bisa keluar rumah kalo emang sekarang hari Valentine." Shikamaru segera bergegas mencari HP nya yang entah tergeletak dimana di ruang berantakan itu.

"Aduhh… susah sih jadi orang ganteng… dasar mereka itu…" timpal Naruto.

"Yang pasti, kalo kita ampe telat, kita bakal mampus sama Godaime," ujar Shikamaru yang berhasil menemukan HP nya diantara tumpukan kertas laporan.

"Kita mesti gimana dong, Shikamaru??"

"_Troublesome_. Tapi nggak ada cara lain. Kita harus bantu mereka supaya bisa selamat sampe kantor Hokage," ujar Shikamaru sambil menekan nomor pada HP-nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

**

* * *

**

Neji terkapar lelah di lantai ruang tamunya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia baru saja berhasil keluar dari tumpukan hadiah sialan yang hampir membuatnya mati kehabisan napas.

_Sial, kenapa si Itachi nggak bilang dari tadi sih kalo hari ini Valentine_, gerutu Neji kesal. _Udah rapih-rapih gini jadi kucel lagi dehhh!!! _Teriaknya dalam hati sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Taruhan… si Sasuke pasti lebih merana dari aku… *_hosh_*" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan lagu yang segera dikenali sebagai ringtone HP nya.

_**Are you feeling fine?**_

_**Muda na teikou wa yamete ashita e to mukaou…**_

_(Are you feeling fine?_

_Stop trying to resist, move on to tomorrow…)_

_Ampun deh… kok bisa tuh ringtone pas banget sama keadaan aku sekarang?,_ pikir Neji dalam hati sambil bangkit untuk mengambil HP nya di meja makan. "Aku nggak _FINE_ tau!" komentar Neji kesal.

Sementara Neji berjalan lambat menuju meja makan, HP putihnya masih terus berdering,

…_**I said, "Loving you made me happy everyday"**_

_**Itsu no ma ni ka nemuri ni togirete kieta egao no mama de**_

_(…I said, "Loving you made me happy everyday"_

_When did I start sleeping without seeing your smile?)_

"Iya, iya… bentar… lemes nih…" Neji menggumam sendiri sebelum meraih HP nya tanpa sempat melihat siapa yang menelepon, ia langsung mengangkatnya, "_Moshi_-_moshi_…"

"_Neji? Kamu nggak papa disana? Hari ini Valentine kan??"_

"Taichou?" Neji menghela napas sejenak sebelum membanting tubuhnya di kursi makan dan menjawab, "Nggakpapa. Cuma nyaris tewas aja."

"_Neji?? Daijoubu ka?"_

"Naru-chan!! Aku nggakpapa kok!! Kamu sama Shikamaru dimana?"

"_Kita di markas. Kamu bisa keluar rumah?" _tanya Shikamaru

"Bisa aja sih. Tapi mungkin sampe sana aku udah tinggal roh doang."

"_Udah kuduga. Gini, kita kan harus laporan ke Godaime siang ini, dan nggak boleh telat juga. Jadi, aku dan Naruto bakal bantuin kamu, Sasuke en Itachi supaya bisa selamet sampe sana."_

"Aku sih masih mending, Sasuke sama Itachi tuh perlu ekstra. Mereka tinggal serumah, jadi _fangirls_ nya dobel."

"_Bisa diatur. Pokoknya aku bakal hubungin lagi buat ngabarin keadaan lebih lanjut. Kamu siap-siap aja."_

"Hai, Taichou."

"_Neji, ganbatte yahh!!"_

"Arigatou, Naru-chan."

"_Demo ne… Neji ama Sasuke enak banget yaa bisa dapet cokelat banyak…"_

Neji terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Tapi apa?

"_Heh, Naruto, pulsa gue abis ntar! Udah matiin! Neji, tunggu ya! Jaa!"_ Shikamaru menutup teleponnya.

Tut… tut… tut…

"Mampus!!!!" Neji menjerit ketika ia menyadari satu fakta mengerikan baginya, "GUE LUPA NYIAPIN COKELAT BUAT NARU-CHAN!!!!" teriaknya histeris. Lalu ia berlari ke dapur secepat kilat.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sedang mencuci piring sisa sarapan ia dan Itachi ketika dering HP terdengar entah dimana.

"_ANIKI_!!! HAPE LO BUNYI YA????" teriak Sasuke keras.

"HAPE GUE MATII!!! HAPE LO KALI!!!" jawab Itachi dari balik kamar mandi.

Sasuke menggerutu malas. Ia mematikan keran air dan mencari sumber suara HP nya itu. Terdengar suara siraman air dari kamar mandi. Itachi sedang mandi, menyusul Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu wangi.

HP berwarna biru tua itu tergeletak di atas sofa. Sasuke meraihnya dan melihat layar kecilnya.

_TAICHOU calling…_

"_Moshi-moshi_, Taichou?" ujar Sasuke setelah menekan tombol hijau di HP-nya.

"_Yo. Sasuke. Are you ok there?"_

"Well, nggak _ok_ banget sih… hampir aja ngeliat surga."

"_Itachi ada kan?"_

"Lagi mandi dia. Ngomong-ngomong gimana soal laporan kita ke hokage ntar? Aku nggak bisa keluar nih!"

"_Sasuke??" _suara Naruto terdengar.

"Naru-chan! Kamu lagi sama Shikamaru??"

"_Iya, kita di markas. Kita bakal bantuin kamu, Neji, dan Itachi-san supaya bisa keluar rumah," _jelas Naruto.

"_Arigatou_ _my honey_~!" sahut Sasuke mesra.

"_Sori gue nggak napsu ma cowok. Pokoknya kamu di rumah aja. Siap-siap, nanti kita bakal kesana," _komentar Shikamaru dari seberang sana.

"Hmph! Maksudku Naru-chan tau! Oke lah Taichou. Eh, si Hyuuga gimana nasibnya?"

"_Nggak jauh beda sama kamu sih."_

"Haha. Mampus."

"_Nee, Sasuke, aku bagi cokelatnya dooongg… kamu kan dapet banyak banget…" _Naruto merengek.

Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi… apa??

"_Well, Sasuke, nanti aku kabarin lagi. Tunggu aja, ya. Jaa!" _Shikamaru mematikan telepon.

Tut… tut… tut… dan telepon terputus.

Sasuke masih diam. Ia berpikir keras, _apa ya? Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang_—_OH IYA!!! MAMPUSS!!!_ Sasuke mengumpat, mengingat fakta penting yang begitu mengerikan baginya, "GUE LUPA NYIAPIN COKELAT BUAT NARU-CHAN!!!" ia menjerit keras.

_Sial, sial, sial, pasti si Hyuuga bakal ngeduluin gue! Kenapa gue bisa lupa sihh!!!_ Sasuke mengomel dalam hati sambil membongkar isi dapurnya.

Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mendapati cokelat ekstra besar berbentuk hati sedang didinginkan di dalamnya.

_Kapan tuh orang bikin cokelat??_ Pikir Sasuke ketika melihat tulisan: TO NEJI-KOI TERCINTA. _Pasti masih ada sisa cokelat di sini,_ pikirnya sambil membongkar isi lemari pendingin.

Tepat ketika ia berhasil menemukan sebongkah cokelat batang, Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lo nyari cokelat ya? Masih ada tuh di kulkas." Sahut Itachi sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya.

"Udah ketemu. Gue mo bikin buat Naru-chan." Timpal Sasuke sambil menyiapkan peralatan untuk membuat cokelat. "Ah, tadi Shikamaru nelpon, katanya dia sama Naru-chan mau bantuin kita supaya bisa selamet sampe kantor Hokage."

"Neji-koi-ku gimana???"

"Iya, dia juga. Katanya kita disuruh nunggu dulu." Ujar Sasuke yang kini sibuk mencairkan _dark chocolate_-nya.

"YESSS!!!" Itachi berseru kegirangan sambil berlari senang ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

**

* * *

**

"Ne… Taichou, gimana caranya kita bisa ngeluarin mereka dari… GITUAANN???" Naruto menggumam _shock_ ketika melihat kerumunan _fangirls_ yang memadati halaman apartemen dua bersaudara Uchiha lewat teropong dari atas pohon besar di lapangan.

"Dua kali lipat dari yang kita liat di apartemen Neji. Ngerepotin banget," gerutu Shikamaru.

"Mereka bener-bener terkenal ya?"

"Kayaknya. Tiap tahun mereka harus mengalami minimal dua hari mencekam bersama _fangirls_-nya, kalo mereka gak ada misi."

"Dua hari??" Naruto bertanya bingung sambil ikut duduk di samping Shikamaru yang duduk santai di atas dahan pohon.

"Ya, hari Valentine dan hari ulang tahun mereka."

"Oohhh. Iya sih, aku inget banget waktu Sasuke ulang tahun ke 17 dua tahun lalu, semua heboh ngumpetin dia, kan? Abis _fangirls_-nya ngejar-ngejar rusuh mau ngasih kado."

"Ngerepotin."

"Ne, Shikamaru, kamu juga dapet banyak cokelat ya kalo Valentine?" Naruto bertanya polos. Ia lalu menggembungkan dua pipinya setelah melanjutkan, "Enaknyaaa~"

"Cewek itu ngerepotin. Aku gak tau kenapa bisa ada aja cewek yang ngejar-ngejar aku." Shikamaru menghela napas, pandangannya menerawang ke awan dan langit biru di langit. "Padahal aku cuma menanti cokelat dari satu orang aja…" tambahnya pelan.

"Cieee. Dari Temari-san, kan? Enak banget sih kamu. Temari-san tiap Valentine pasti ke Konoha. Tapi yang nge-_fans_ sama kamu itu rata-rata murid akademi ya? Kamu ngajar disitu sih…"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Ya, walau gimana, faktanya cewek tetep aja mahluk yang ngerepotin."

Mereka tertawa kecil, menikmati pemandangan langit pagi hari dari atas dahan pohon, merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang bertiup di Februari.

Shikamaru memecah keheningan, "Naruto, kamu juga bukannya banyak yang ngasih cokelat?"

"Aku?? Gak lahhh!!!" Naruto cemberut, "Udah tiga tahun terakhir aku gak pernah ada di Konoha pas Valentine. Ada sih yang naro cokelat di kotak posku, paling cuma Hinata, gak tau kenapa dia selalu ngasih dari kita masih di akademi, terus Sakura-chan, kadang Iruka-sensei sama Kakashi-sensei."

"Loh? Si Neji sama Sasuke gak pernah ngasih cokelat?" Shikamaru bertanya heran. Jelas-jelas dua orang itu sangat terobsesi pada _jounin_ pirang bermata biru itu.

"Ah, mereka? Ngasih sih, tapi cokelatnya PAIT BANGETTT. Aku gak pernah makan deh," jawab Naruto polos.

Shikamaru tertawa. "Dasar!! Mereka itu, mentang-mentang mereka gak suka makanan manis. Hahahaha."

"Tau tuh. Mana enak cokelat pahit??" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil sebelum melirik jam tangannya: 8.30. Laporan ke Hokage harus diserahkan paling lambat pukul 11.00, dan semua harus hadir untuk laporan langsung.

"Nah, sekarang gimana caranya kita bisa ngeluarin mereka dengan selamat tanpa ribet?" Shikamaru berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru lalu memejamkan mata. Naruto terdiam, ia sudah hapal betul pose kaptennya itu ketika berpikir, dengan IQ 200 miliknya, ia bisa memikirkan ratusan kemungkinan strategi dalam waktu singkat. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, _jounin_ berambut hitam itu membuka matanya dan merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan HP berwarna coklat dan menekan suatu nomor untuk dihubungi.

"Naruto, tolong kamu telponin si Sasuke."

"Hah? Tapi aku mesti ngomong apa?" Naruto bertanya tak mengerti, meski ia sudah mengeluarkan HP _Shinobi Ericsson_ oranye miliknya.

"Udah, telpon aja dulu," sahut Shikamaru sambil menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

"Neji?" sahut Shikamaru setelah teleponnya tersambung. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sehingga bisa ikut mendengar sambil menekan nomor telepon Sasuke.

"_Taichou?"_

"Udah siap belum?"

"_Rede. Dari tadi nih. Ampe kering aku."_

"Ah! _Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke?"

"_Naru-chan!!! Kamu nelpon aku?? SENENGNYAA~"_

"Naruto, tolong kamu _loudspeaker_." Ujar Shikamaru yang sudah lebih dulu me-_loadspeaker_ HP nya.

Naruto mengangguk dan menjalankan perintah Shikamaru.

"Oke. Neji, Sasuke, kalian bisa denger aku?"

"_Hai, Taichou."//"Bisa, Taichou."_

"…"_//"…"_

"Sekarang denger—"

"_Eh, Teme, masih idup lo?. Gue kira lo mati ketiban cokelat!"_

"_Sial lo! Ngomong-ngomong, kesian deh! Gue ditelpon ama Naru-chan dong!!"_

"_Bangga banget sih! Baru sekali ya ditelpon Naru-chan?"_

"_Apa lo bilang?? Naru-chan sering tuh nelpon gue!!"_

"_Oh ya? Tiap malem gue SMS-an sama Naru-chan!!"_

"_Apa??!! Kurang ajar lo!"_

"_Yee. Sirik banget. Padahal gue berdoa lo mati ketiban cokelat!! Hahaha."_

"_Gimana ya, emang susah punya fangirls yang lebih banyak."_

"_Apa??! Banyakan fangirls gue tau!"_

"_Gue!"_

"_Gue!!"_

"_Makan tuh fangirls! Naru-chan punya gue!"_

"_Enak aja! Naru-chan cuma milik gue!"_

"_Lo sama aniki aja!!"_

"_OGAHHH!!!"_

… dan seterusnya.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu berteriak, "BISA DIEM GAKKK??!! Bawel amat deh!! Lagi ribet gini kok masi sempet berantem?? Lewat telpon pula!!! LO BEDUA MAU GUE HUKUM LAGI APAHHH???"

"_AMPUNN TAICHOU!!"//"JANGANN TAICHOU!!"_

"Yaudah!!! Sekarang diem dan dengerin gue!!"

"_Hai…"//"Hai…"_

"Oh iya, Sasuke, pastiin Itachi bisa denger ini juga."

"_Oke. Bentar."_

**KRESEKKRESEK.**

"_Moshi-moshi, Shika-kun?"_

"Oke, semua bisa denger ya?"

"_Bisa, Taichou." _Jawab Neji singkat.

"_NEJI-KOI~!!!"_

"_APA LAGE SEHH??"_

"_HAPPY VALENTINE!!! I LOVE YOU SO!!!!"_

"_Amit-amit."_

"_HUWEEE… HIKSHIKSHIKS… TEGANYA DIRIMU…"_

"_Bodo."_

"_Hyuuga, kesian kakak gue. Terima aja. Nanti Naru-chan gue yang urus."_

"_OGAHHH!!!"_

"_Minna_… tolong diem bentar dong… kita udah kepepet nih." Shikamaru menjawab malas.

"_Hai~"_

"Jadi gini, aku uda punya rencana yang satu-satunya memungkinkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku mohon kerjasama kalian semua. Karena ini semua demi kalian juga, ngerti?"

"_Aye."//"Wakatta."_

"Jadi, rencananya adalah… kalian harus bisa keluar rumah dan menemui aku dan Naruto di taman Konoha secepatnya. Setelah itu kita akan segera bersembunyi di kantor Hokage."

"_Demo_, Shikamaru, kalo para _fangirls_ ngejar mereka gimana?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku udah mikirin cara supaya bisa keluar tanpa kejaran _fangirls_, ya, kalo misalnya gagal dan tetep dikejar, aku dan Naruto bakal beraksi."

"_Caranya?"_

"Makanya kalian harus dateng sampe sini bersamaan. Nanti kalo para _fangirls_ itu ngejar, aku bakal pake _Kage Mane no Jutsu_ buat nahan mereka, dibantu sama _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_-nya Naruto buat jadi tameng. Jadi kalian bisa kabur."

"_Sou ka…"_

"Itu sih plan cadangan kalo kalian nggakal keluar tanpa dikejar."

"_Loh? Terus gimana caranya kita bisa keluar tanpa dikejar?"_

"Caranya…"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"_**APAAAAAAAAAAA?????!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_Well_, _ganbatte_. Aku tunggu kalian setengah jam lagi di taman, _Jaa_!"

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"**_

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**Catatan Kagehime:**

_I know, I know_… _a little_ basi ya? _Well_, mungkin di _chapter_ dua nanti akan lebih menghibur.

Nah, mohon apresiasi—atau kritik-nya! *duduk tenang makan cokelat*

**

* * *

**

**PREVIEW—next matter:**

**.**

"_Shi—Shikamaru…"_

"_Doushita? Naruto?"_

"_A—are wa…"_

**.**

"_Ini milikmu, kan? Biar aku pakaikan."_

"_Eh… err—arigatou…"_

"_Lain kali hati-hati ya, __Uchiha Sasuke-chan__."_

**.**

**VALENTINE BUKAN HANYA TENTANG LARI©Kagehime07**


	2. Second Matter: The Beautiful Princesses

**Catatan Kagehime:** Valentine masih lama, tapi cerita masih jalan terus! Terima kasih yang sudah mendukung di chapter sebelumnya! Maaf belum sempat memberi _review-reply_ =_=.

**Warnings:** **SHOUNEN-AI, CANON SETTING, HUMOR GARING, VERY-VERY OUT OF CHARACTER! **Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, Kostum-kostum nista©imajinasi liar saya.

**Summary:** 14 Februari. Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Naruto dan Shikamaru berjuang melewati hebohnya Valentine mereka yang mencekam. Dan mereka akan segera menyadari bahwa Valentine bukanlah hanya tentang berlari.

**

* * *

**

**VALENTINE BUKAN HANYA TENTANG LARI**

~ a Crack Valentine-Parody Fict ~

**oleh: kagehime07**

**.**

**Second Matter: **

**THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESSES **

**

* * *

**

Sasuke terdiam kesal pada Itachi di hadapannya, wajahnya cemberut. "Lama banget sih!!! Udah dong!!!!" ujarnya kesal saat matanya ditutup _scraft_ warna merah milik Itahi.

"Bentar Sasu-_honey_, ini _finishing_-nya kok." Itachi sibuk memberi sentuhan di pipi Sasuke dengan kuas _make-up_ nya.

"HMPH," Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya kesal. _Semua ini gara-gara ide ancur Shikamaru, _ujarnya marah dalam hati.

Flashback ke dua puluh lima menit yang lalu…

_Shikamaru menelepon mereka untuk memberitahu cara keluar rumah tanpa dikejar para _fangirls_ sinting itu. _

"_Aku udah mikirin cara supaya bisa keluar tanpa kejaran _fangirls_, ya, kalo misalnya gakal dan tetep dikejar, aku dan Naruto bakal beraksi."_

"_Caranya?"_

"_Makanya kalian harus dateng sampe sini bersamaan. Nanti kalo para fangirls itu ngejar, aku bakal pake _Kage Mane no Jutsu_ buat nahan mereka, dibantu sama _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-_nya Naruto buat jadi tameng. Jadi kalian bisa kabur."_

"Sou ka_…"_

"_Itu sih plan cadangan kalo kalian gakal keluar tanpa dikejar."_

"_Loh? Terus gimana caranya kita bisa keluar tanpa dikejar?"_

"_Caranya adalah… kalian harus…"_

"_Harus?"//"Harus?"_

"_Berdandan seperti…"_

"_Seperti?"//"…"_

"…_**WA-NI-TA…"**_

"…"_//"…"_

"……"

"_**APAAAAAAAAAAA?????!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Well_, _ganbatte_. Aku tunggu kalian setengah jam lagi di taman, Jaa!"_

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"**_

End of flashback

"Selesai." Itachi lalu membuka penutup mata Sasuke agar adiknya itu bisa menatap tampilan wajahnya di cermin.

Sasuke menatap cermin di hadapannya, ia membatu sejenak.

"Na-na-**NANNJJAAA KORRRRRRAAAAAAA???!!!** (_what the hell is this_??!)" Sasuke menjerit keras melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin. Ia berdiri, memandang _horror_ pada sosok di cermin besar itu.

"Bagus kan?? Ini kostum bekas aku ikut lomba _cosplay_ dulu!" komentar Itachi senang. "Aku mau ganti kostum juga ya~" serunya ceria sambil keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang seram ke cermin. Ia _shock_. _Speechless_. Mulutnya menganga terpana.

Tubuhnya berdiri di atas sepatu _high-heels_ putih. _Victorian_ _dress_ warna biru tua melilit cantik di tubuhnya. _Dress_ itu penuh renda-renda, pita, dan segudang korsase bunga. _Dress_ cantik seperti yang biasa dikenakan bangsawan-bangsawan eropa pada masa victoria. Rok mengembang, tangan balon, sampai sarung tangan putih lengkap terpasang di tubuhnya.

Rambutnya dipasangi wig panjang sebahu warna biru muda. Lengkap dengan keriting sosis yang cantik di ujung wig. Di atas wig, Itachi memakaikan _forehead-protector_ Konoha yang dimodifikasi menjadi warna putih dengan renda-renda manis dan diikatkan sebagai bandana.

Sasuke menatap lebih dekat ke cermin, mendapati wajahnya begitu berbeda. Bedak putih, bulu mata palsu yang manis, maskara, _eye-shadow_, pemerah pipi warna pink, serta lipstik merah muda yang _matching_ dan membuat wajahnya terlihat _super-cute_.

"ANIKI SIALAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!" Ia menjerit marah setelah akhirnya menyadari seratus-persen kostum seperti apa yang dipakaikan kepadanya. "LO DANDANIN GUE UDAH KAYAK CINDERELLA MAU PESTA DANSA!!! ANJRITTTT!!!" Ia mengumpat kesal sambil bergegas keluar kamar, memegangi gaunnya yang panjang menyentuh lantai.

**DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!**

Sasuke menggedor pintu kamar kakaknya, marah. "KELUAR LO!!!!! GUE GAK MAU KAYAK GINIIIII!!!"

**CKLEK!**

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke yang tadinya menggedor pintu membatu. Tangannya dibiarkan mengetuk udara. Menatap kaget sosok Uchiha Itachi di hadapannya.

Itachi mengenakan rok mini kulit (tidak begitu pendek), lengkap dengan sepatu _boot_ hitam selutut. Ia mengenakan kemeja polos warna merah darah, dipadu jaket kulit hitam yang _matching_ dengan rok mininya.

Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai cantik, poni panjangnya kini disatukan ke samping, dijepit dengan jepitan besi warna perak. Wajahnya terlihat cantik dengan _make-up sexy_: lipstik merah, maskara, efek _smokey-eyes_, serta kaca mata berbingkai hitam kotak.

"_A—aniki_…" Sasuke shock.

"Keren kan?" ujar Itachi bangga. "Gue mirip sekretaris cantik dan _sexy_ gitu kan? Hwahahaha. Gue gitu lohhhh!!!"

"Se—sejak kapan lo ngoleksi baju-baju gituannn??!!!"

"Gue kan sering ikut kontes _bishounen_, _my-lovely-SA-SU-KE-CHAN_," ujar Itachi sok _sexy_ dengan gaya lebay.

Sasuke memegangi perutnya, mulas. Lalu menggeram kesal. "JIJAAAYYYY!! POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAU PAKE BAJU GINIAAANNNN!!!"

"Kenapa??? Imut banget!! Cocok tau!!" komentar Itachi sambil merapikan roknya.

"COCOK DARI HONGKONG!!!!!! Gue udah kayak putri dari kerajaan dongeng!!!"

"Manis tauu… itu kostum _rare-item_ banget. Apalagi sepatunya, itu dipesen khusus buat ukuran kaki cowok!"

"GAK PENTINGGG!!! MANA BISA GUE LARI-LARI PAKE _HIGH-HEELS_!!!"

"Hehehe, Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan mupeng. "Sebenernya gue ngebayangin Neji-koi make kostum itu, pasti cantik banget… huwehehehe~"

"NAJISSS!!! DASAR MANIAAAKKK!!!! POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAAAUUU!!!"

HP Sasuke berdering. Itachi bergegas berlari ke kamar Sasuke, tidak menghiraukan cacian Sasuke yang marah.

"Halow~" Itachi menyapa lebay.

"_Itachi? Kalian udah siap? Udah hampir setengah jam nih! Cepetan! Neji juga udah mau berangkat kok," t_erdengar Shikamaru berceloteh.

"Oke, kita _on the way_."

"_ON THE WAY_ DARI MARS!!! POKOKNYA GUE GAK MAU PAKE BAJU KAYAK GINI!!! GUE GAK BAKAL KELUAAARR!!!" Sasuke menjerit frustasi.

"_SASUKE!! Kalo kamu gak dateng kesini dalem lima menit, AKU GAK MAU NGOMONG SAMA KAMU LAGI!!"_

"AH—!!! NARU-CHANN!!!"

"_BODO!!!" _

Tut… tut… tut…

"Nah, lo denger sendiri kan, sasu-_honey_? Pilih mana? Naruto-chan tercinta melayang? Ato pake kostum itu sampe siang?" Tanya Itachi manis.

"Cih. Apa boleh buat," Sasuke cemberut.

"SIPP!!" Itachi tersenyum senang dan melemparkan tas renda-renda pasangan _dress_ yang dipakai Sasuke kepada adiknya itu.

Sasuke dengan setengah hati dan menggerutu mengambil tas putih renda-renda yang sudah disiapkan Itachi. Ia lalu menjejalkan paksa peralatan ninjanya ke dalamnya. Tak lupa kotak kecil berwarna ungu berisi cokelat yang disiapkan buru-buru oleh Sasuke untuk Naruto.

Itachi mengambil tas kulit selempang warna merah. Sama dengan Sasuke, ia menjejalkan semuanya dalam tas ukuran sedang itu. Termasuk kotak cokelat berbentuk hati ukuran besar yang diberi pita cantik warna putih.

"Nah, ini payung lo," seru Itachi sambil melemparkan payung ke arah Sasuke ketika mereka akan berangkat.

"Payung? Buat apa?"

"Ya buat dipake lahh~"

"Di luar gak ujan!! Gak panas!! Boro! Dingin gitu! Ngapain pake payung??!!"

"Aduh~ bukan itu _honey_~, itu payung pasangan _dress_ yang lo pake…"

Sasuke membuka payung itu, biru tua, dengan renda-renda putih dan pita-pita dipinggirnya. Ia merinding.

"MANIAK!!!"

"Makasih~"

"GUE GAK MUJI LO!!! SIAAALLLL!!!"

Itachi terkikik sambil menuntun Sasuke keluar rumah, melewati pintu belakang rahasia apartemen, agar tak terlihat oleh para _fangirls_.

"Denger ya _honey_, lo gak boleh lupa. Suara, gaya bicara en sikap lo dijaga! Jangan sampe ada yang curiga sama kita!"

_Gak curiga??!! Kucing juga melotot liat orang pake baju heboh gini di tengah Konoha!!! Kakak sinting!!!_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil merengut.

Mereka turun tangga, Sasuke menuruninya dengan ekstra hati-hati karena sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di lantai terbawah, dan siap keluar pintu. Resepsionis dan penjaga apartemen memandangi mereka dengan aneh.

"Pake payungnya. Sekalian buat nutupin muka," ujar Itachi sambil mengeluarkan kipas besar warna merah untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke menggerutu kesal, tapi menurut.

"**SASUKE-KUNN!!!!!!!!!!"//"ITACHI-KUNNNNN!!!!!!!!"** para _fangirls_ berjejal di halaman, mengacungkan spanduk, _styrofoam_ berbentuk hati, serta kotak-kotak hadiah beraneka bentuk dan warna.

Para _fangirls_ menoleh ketika Itachi dan Sasuke keluar dari pintu utama. Mereka terdiam seketika. Mengamati dari atas sampai bawah.

_Mampus_. Sasuke menjerit dalam hati sambil menggenggam erat payungnya.

"Sasu, senyum." Bisik Itachi sambil melempar senyum kearah _fangirls_ yang kini mengamati mereka dengan tatapan _what-the-hell-is-that_ dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Sasuke menarik paksa bibirnya. Senyum kaku terlihat di wajahnya. Lalu mereka berjalan perlahan, membiarkan ratusan pasang mata mengamati mereka.

"Tunggu!" Beberapa orang _fangirls_ mendekat, mengerumuni mereka.

_Mati. Gue mati._ Sasuke memutih. Hati Itachi terlonjak kaget, meski di luar wajahnya tetap tenang dan manis.

"Ehm~, anou… ada apa perlu apa ya sama eke~?" Itachi bertanya dengan suara wanita yang dibuat-buat kayak banci, memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

"Kalian…" ujar salah seorang _fangirls_ yang bertampang sangar.

Mereka masih menatap mereka berdua dengan penasaran, sementara _fangirls_ lain menatap dari jauh. Masih diam.

_OMG. Tuhan… tolongin gue…_ Sasuke berdoa dalam hati. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kita gak pernah liat kalian. Siapa kalian?"

"Eee~, kenalin, nama eke Ita—… Itami," seru Itachi gugup sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kipas merahnya. "Ini adik eke, namanya Sa—Sasako. Kita dari Moon Country, lagi keliling dunia." Itachi melirik Sasuke yang sudah putih, "Iya, kan, bo?"

Sasuke _speechless_. "E… errrr…"

Para _fangirls_ menatap curiga. Itachi menginjak kaki Sasuke sambil ketawa-ketiwi maksud, "Aduh… maaf ya~ maklum, adik eke emang pemalu~ hohoho~"

_Fangirls_ itu menatap curiga. Sekian detik kemudian dilewati dengan diam. Sasuke dan Itachi sudah pucat dan berdoa tak henti di dalam hati.

"Kalian kenal Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke?" seru salah seorang _fangirls_.

"Uchiha? Aduhh~ eke gak tau, bo~. Eke kan baru pindah kesini~" jawab Itachi asal.

"Bener? Kalian gak bohong kan??!"

"Ngapain bo, eke boong~? dosa layauuww~, ntar masuk neraka lagi~!" Itachi berakting lebay, "Yuk ah, bo. Eke ada janji nih mau ke salon~. Dadahh~" Ujarnya kemudian sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

Para _fangirls_ itu terdiam dan menatap curiga mereka dari kejauhan. Kemudian akhirnya mereka membalikkan badan, kembali meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan Itachi.

Setelah berbelok dan cukup jauh dari apartemen, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia berhenti. Itachi mengusap keringat dan mengibaskan kipasnya.

"Nyaris banget," ujar Sasuke.

"Fuah! Bersyukurlah kakakmu yang hebat ini pernah sekolah akting! Hahahaha!"

"Apa kata lo deh. Ayo buruan kita ke taman Konoha. Gue takut ada yang ngikutin kita."

Sasuke dan Itachi berlari maksa ke arah taman.

Sementara itu, para _fangirls_ yang terobsesi akhirnya ada yang memeriksa kamar dua bersaudara Uchiha itu. Setelah mendapati kamar mereka kosong, para _fangirls_ itu menjadi marah.

"KEMANA MEREKA?!!"

"GUE TAU!!! JANGAN-JANGAN DUA ORANG MENCURIGAKAN TADI!!!"

"BENER!!! MIRIP SAMA ITACHI-KUN DAN SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"AYO KITA KEJARRR!!!"

"AYOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Begitulah gerombolan _fangirls_ itu mencari-cari Sasuke dan Itachi.

**

* * *

**

Matahari sudah menyinari cerah pagi yang dingin di Konoha. Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya, pukul 9.05. _Jounin_ berambut hitam itu, ditemani Naruto, duduk santai di bangku taman. Bangku panjang berwarna putih itu berada tepat di tengah perempatan jalan taman. Di sekeliling mereka pohon-pohon dan rerumputan bergoyang ditiup angin dingin.

"Lama banget sihh mereka," gerutu Naruto bete.

"Udah ampir sepuluh menit. Bentar lagi pasti sampe. Semoga aja rencana aku lancar," Shikamaru menjawab sambil menguap malas.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Shikamaru menelepon tiga _jounin_ tampan, yang sedang mengalami _nightmare_ di rumah mereka masing-masing, untuk memberitahu strategi keluar rumah secara aman.

"_Ne_, Shikamaru… kamu yakin mereka mau ngelakuin rencana kamu??"

"Pasti dong. Mereka tinggal pilih, mau ikutin aku, ato mau mati ditumpuk _fangirls_ itu."

Naruto tertawa polos, "Aku gak tau mesti bersyukur ato merana gara-gara gak punya _fangirls_ kayak mereka."

"Cewek. Ngerepotin," Shikamaru tertawa kecil.

Mereka melanjutkan oborlan ringan mengenai pengalaman Valentine, diselingi tawa canda, ketika dua sosok terlihat berjalan menuju mereka dari kejauhan.

"Shi—Shikamaru…" Naruto terbelalak menatap dua sosok yang semakin jelas dimata mereka. Ia tergakap dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru yang masih santai menatap awan.

"_Doushita_? Naruto?" Shikamaru bingung melihat Naruto yang _shock_.

"_A—Are wa_…," Naruto menunjuk dua sosok yang berjalan semakin dekat.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, "Apaan…", ucapannya terputus kaget, "…sih…??"

Mereka _speechless_ menatap dua sosok yang semakin mendekati mereka. Yang satu bertubuh lebih tinggi, berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan rok mini dan jaket kulit serta kemeja merah. Di tubuhnya terselempang tas kulit warna merah, ia juga membawa kipas merah. Sosok cantik itu mengenakan kaca mata kotak berbingkai hitam, lipstik merah, serta sepatu _boot_ kulit hak tinggi. Ia memasang tampang 'nakal', sehingga entah bagaimana terlihat persis seperti sekretaris, guru, semacamnya lah, yang _sexy_.

Sementara disampingnya, berjalan sosok anggun seperti boneka _barbie_. Kulit puith, _make-up_ manis, _victorian dress_, payung, serta tas yang sama-sama berwarna biru tua dan beraksen renda-renda dan pita putih. Gaun panjangnya tepat sampai di tanah, ketika berjalan, terlihat _high-heels_ putih terpasang anggun di kakinya. Sosok itu berambut biru muda, keriting sosis yang imut, memakai bandana berpita dan berenda. Ia memasang tampan _cool_, dingin, bibirnya ditarik tanda ia kesal, namun entah bagaimana sungguh cocok dan terlihat seperti putri bangsawan.

Shikamaru _shock_. "Na—Naruto… mungkinkah itu…" sahutnya terbata.

Naruto _speechless_. Ia terpana.

Sementara sosok seperti boneka _barbie_ itu tiba-tiba berlari menuju Naruto sambil berteriak keras memanggil, "NARU-CHAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!"

Itachi mengangkat alis. _Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa lari make _high-heels_?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sosok cantik itu berlari anggun, payungnya dibiarkan terbang, dan memeluk Naruto erat.

Shikamaru melotot menatap pemandangan di depannya. Rasanya seperti melihat adegan drama percintaan yang aneh. Tuan putri dan rakyat jelata. Cinta terlarang. Shikamaru merinding.

"Naru-chann!!! Happy Valentine!!!" Sasuke berseru ceria.

"Sa-Sasuke???!!!" Naruto terbata, Sasuke masih memeluknya erat.

"Naru-chaannn!!!" Ia memeluk lebih erat.

"Sa-Sasu… le… pas…" Naruto sesak napas.

"Sasu-_honey_, aku baru tau kamu bisa lari pake _high-heels_. Sering pake ya??" Itachi berujar ceria setelah menyusul adiknya ke tempat Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Sial. Gue gak maniak kayak lo tau!!!" serunya setelah menggatak kepala kakaknya (setelah melepaskan Naruto yang sudah hampir _fainted_).

"Errr…" Shikamaru _speechless_.

"Gimana penampilan kita, Shikamaru-kun?? Keren kan??" tanya Itachi sambil bergaya gakjelas.

"Eh… _well_…" Shikamaru terbata. Naruto masih batuk-batuk setelah nyaris dicekik mati Sasuke secara tak sengaja.

"Shikamaru…" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shikamaru.

"I—Iya??" Shikamaru membeku mendengar nada suara Sasuke.

"Kalo lo berani menghina gue…" Ia menatap _horor_ dan penuh rasa dendam. "Gak ada ampun buat lo."

"Errr… tentu…" Sasuke terlihat begitu mengerikan, Shikamaru tak bisa berkata.

"Meskipun lo _taichou_ gue…" Sasuke mengepalkan tangan penuh amarah, "GAK-NGA-RUH."

"O—oke, _don't worry_."

"Bagus kalo lo ngeti."

"Ohok-ohok! Sasuke!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah setelah selesai terbatuk.

Wajah penuh dendam Sasuke segera berubah 360 derajat jadi senyum manis yang bersinar di hadapan Naruto.

"Ya, Naru-chan??"

"Adek gue ternyata bisa juga punya tampang kayak boneka gitu," ujar Itachi mupeng melihat Sasuke dengan senyum _super cute_-nya.

"I-ini beneran kamu??" Naruto lalu menatap Itachi, "Itachi-san juga??"

"Gimana hasil _make-up_ spesial eke~? Keren kan bo~???!!!"

Shikamaru melongo.

"Berenti deh ngoceh kayak banci gitu. GATEL gue dengernya," gerutu Sasuke.

"Gomen~ kebiasaan deh," Itachi terkekeh.

"Kalian…" Naruto menatap mereka, lalu berkata, "_KIREEEEIIIII_~!!!"

Shikamaru melongo lagi.

_Kirei??? Nih anak!!! Polos banget sihh!!_ Seru Shikamaru dalam hati.

"_Deshou_??!!" ujar Itachi bangga.

Sasuke terdiam. _Gue gak tau harus seneng apa sedih dibilang cantik._

"Cantik bangettt!!! Aku sampe pangling!"

"_Well_, oke… ternyata kalian berhasil kan, sampe sini dengan selamet??"

Sasuke cemberut bete.

"Hihi. Udah lama aku gak _cosplay_. Menyenangkan~"

"Maniak," gerutu Sasuke. "Mana si Hyuuga?? Belom deteng tuh anak?? Gue takut _fangirls_ sinting itu dateng nih!!!"

"Uhhh~ Neji-chan pake baju cewek…" Itachi merinding senang, "PENGEEEENNNNN~!!!!"

"Sinting," ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Aku gak sabar liat Neji-chan-ku pake baju cewek… ADUUUHHHH!! GAK TAHAAAANNNNN!!!" Itachi menggerak-gerakan bahunya gemas.

**PLOK!**

Sasuke menimpuk Itachi dengan sebelah _high-heels_-nya, "BAWELL!!! JIJAY GUE DENGERNYA!!!" jeritnya kesal.

Sepatu _high-heels_ Sasuke menancap di kepala, Itachi menggumam imut, "Maap deh _my-lovely_-_imouto_~ jangan darting gitu donk _honey_~" sambil mengusap darah yang mengucur.

"_IMOUTO_ DARI BOGORR!!! GUE COWOK, BEGOOOO!!!" Satu _high-heels_ lagi melayang ke kepala Itachi.

Itachi _fainted_. Sepasang _high-heels_ super runcing menancap di kepalanya.

"Rasain," komentar Sasuke bete.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, ia cuma bisa menonton adegan itu. Naruto berlari ke arah Itachi dan mencabut sepasang _high-heels_ putih itu dari kepala Itachi.

"Dasar Sasuke!! Kamu tega banget sih!" Naruto mengomel kesal sambil melemparkan sebelah _high-heels_ Sasuke ke arahnya.

"Naru-chan!! Kamu jangan belain dia dong!!" ujar Sasuke kesal. Ia memungut satu sepatunya, lalu memakainya secara paksa.

"Kesian kan Itachi-san!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia marah, lalu melempar sebelah lagi sepatu Sasuke asal-asalan. "_Daijoubu_ _ka_? Itachi-san?" tanyanya pada Itachi yang setengah sadar.

"Hehe… _daijoubu_, Naruto-chan… kamu baik banget ya?? Aku jadi naksir… hehehe… mmmuaaachhh…"

**PLOK!**

**CROTH!**

Sepatu Sasuke nancep lagi di kepala Itachi. Ia _fainted_ lagi. Naruto cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"DASAR _PLAYBOY_!!! AWAS LO MACEM-MACEM AMA NARU-CHAN GUE!!!!"

"Oh… Kami-sama… akhirnya aku kembali padamu…"

"MATI AJA SANAAHHHH!!!"

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. Ia menghela napas. Kali ini ia membiarkan para anak buahnya itu 'berinteraksi' sosial. Lumayan buat hiburan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mencabut sendiri sepatunya yang tertancap di kepala kakaknya. Ia mencari sebelah sepatunya yang tadi sudah dilempar kembali secara asal-asalan sama Naruto. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Naru-chan, tadi sepatu aku yang sebelah mana ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi aku lempar ke sana kok, coba kamu cari lagi…" jawab Naruto sambil mengipasi Itachi supaya cepat sadar.

"Mana sih tuh sepatu sialan?? Masa gue pake sebelah doang!" gerutu Sasuke kesal sambil mencari-cari di bawah bangku taman.

Ketika ia berdiri kembali karena tidak menemukannya, ia merasakan seseorang mencolek bahunya.

"Ini yang kamu cari, kan?" sahut suara manis itu.

Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat sepatunya diulurkan melalui sebuah tangan putih.

"Ah… makasih," sahut Sasuke sambil melihat pemilik tangan itu.

Sosok yang menyerahkan sepatu itu terlihat sangat anggun mengenakan _kimono_ cantik berwarna merah muda. _Kimono_ itu bermotif bunga lily putih, dengan _obi_ berwarna putih terpasang erat di tubuhnya. Ia memegang tas kain mungil sepasang dengan _kimono_-nya, juga lengkap dengan payung tradisional Jepang serta geta hitam dan kaus kaki.

Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya berwarna coklat, digelung manis dan diberi hiasan bunga serta tusuk konde merah jambu. Wajahnya manis, dibingkai poni samping yang cukup panjang. Ia mengenakan _make-up_ natural, lipstik pink.

Sasuke menatap dan memperhatikan seksama, begitu juga yang lainnya. Shikamaru, Naruto, serta Itachi yang baru sadar.

Bukan, bukan mata _lavender_ Byakugan. Mata sosok itu berwarna hijau cerah. Membuat ia terlihat begitu cantik, anggun, dewasa. Rasanya seperti melihat boneka jepang hidup dan berjalan.

"Ini milikmu, kan? Biar aku pakaikan," sosok itu tersenyum manis sekali.

Sasuke memerah. Sosok itu memakaikan sebelah sepatunya ke kaki Sasuke.

_Gue beneran jadi Cinderella gini sih? Untung yang makein cewek_. Ujar Sasuke dalam hati. _Tapi… siapa sih cewek ini? Kayaknya gak asing?._

"Sudah selesai," sosok itu berkata anggun.

"Eh… err… _arigatou_…" Sasuke menjawab pelan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, _Uchiha Sasuke-chan_," ujar sosok itu lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk tak sadar, "I-iya…" lalu seketika ia melotot, "Ehh???"

_Si—siapa nih cewek?? Kenapa bisa ngenalin gue??? MAMPUS GUE!!! _Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Shikamaru, Naruto dan Itachi terdiam kaget. Mereka cuma bisa memandangi sosok itu tersenyum manis dan Sasuke memutih.

"_A_-_anou_…" Sasuke berkata gakap, ia menunjuk sosok di depannya.

"Ya?" jawab sosok misterius itu anggun.

"Si-siapa kamu?"

"_Ara_? _Watashi_?" tanyanya imut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk takut.

"Aku…" sosok itu tersenyum kecil penuh rahasia, lalu mengarahkan jari ke arah matanya.

Semua memandang dag dig dug. Tanpa sadar mereka menelan ludah.

Sosok itu menunduk, melakukan sesuatu, lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali, dan…

"Ini aku," ujar sosok itu dengan suara aslinya.

Sasuke nganga. Shikamaru mengangkat alis, kaget. Naruto melotot tak percaya. Sementara Itachi?

**CROTH!**

Bersimbah darah, mimisan, menyadari siapa sosok di depannya.

"**Ne-ne-ne-ne-NEJIIIIIIII???!!!**" Sasuke menjerit histeris.

"_USSSOOOOOOO_!!!" Naruto menimpali tak percaya. "Cantik bangettttt!!! Lebih cantik dari Sasuke sama Itachi-san!!!"

Neji melenggang anggun, melepaskan sebelah lagi _contact-lens_ hijaunya. Terlihat jelas Byakugan berwarna _lavender_ menghiasi matanya.

"Ahhh… Neji-koi~" Itachi _fainted_ bersimbah darah.

"Gyaaa! Itachi-san!!! SADARLAH!!!" Naruto menjerit kaget ketika sosok disampingnya tumbang.

"NARU-CHAANNNN!!! HAPPY VALENTINE!!!" Neji memeluk sosok pirang itu dari belakang. Membiarkan Itachi ambruk dalam lautan darah.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "_Yare yare_. Aku bener-bener gak ngenalin kamu, Neji," ujar sang Taichou sambil tersenyum kecil.

Neji melepaskan Naruto, membiarkan si pirang itu membangunkan Itachi. Ia memasang pose '_peace'_ dengan dua jari putihnya, "Hoho. Sukses kan?? Akhirnya _contact-lens_ ini kepake juga," ujar Neji sambil kemudian meletakkan sepasang lensa kontak hijau di tenpatnya, lalu menyelipkannya ke tas mungilnya.

Shikamaru mengamati, Sasuke membatu. Ia lalu mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu, "Psst, Sasuke, hari ini kamu beneran jadi Cinderella ya? Pangeranmu sudah menemukanmu, tuh," ujar Shikamaru jahil.

Wajah Sasuke memerah semerah tomat. Ia lalu menggeram kesal, "SI-SIALANNN!!! RESEEHHH!! SHIKAMARUUU!!!"

"Hmphh… AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shikamaru dan Neji tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Sasuke yang salting. Sementara Naruto sibuk menyadarkan Itachi yang nyaris mati kehabisan darah.

"SIALAN LO BEDUA!!! BERENTI KETAWA!!!" Sasuke berteriak kesal.

"HAHAHA!!! Uchiha, Uchiha, gampang amat sih lo ketipu… HIHIHIHI…" Neji terkikik memegangi perutnya.

"Sialan!!! Hyuuga berengsek!!! Lagian lo pake acara ada kontak-lens segala!!!"

"Ya iyalaahhh~, kalo gak, walopun gue dandan kayak cewek, tetep aja ketauan gara-gara Byakugan gue kan??"

"HMPH!!" Sasuke cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ia terlihat sangat _cute_.

"Ampun deh, kalian ini…" Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng kepala, capek tertawa.

Neji masih tersenyum kecil, ia memperhatikan kostum imut Sasuke. "Uchiha, gue gak tau lo punya hobi nyimpen baju-baju gituan?" Neji menatap wajah dan rambut ikal Sasuke, "Sampe ada wig dan _high-heels_ segala lagi,"

"GILING LO! EMANG GUE APAAN?! Bukan gue tau!! Noh, si maniak-sialan itu yang dandanin gue," ujar Sasuke sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Itachi yang terkapar.

Neji melirik Itachi yang bersimbah darah. Ia memperhatikan kostum yang dipakainya. Cantik sih, oke juga _style_-nya. Tapi… Neji merinding. "Kakak lo maniak banget sih," komentarnya seram.

"Emang," sahut Sasuke asal.

"Aduhhh!!! Itachi-san gak bangun-bangun nihh!!! Gimana dong!!!  
Tiba-tiba Naruto berkata panik.

"Biarin aja, gak usa bangun lagi tuh orang," ujar Neji dingin.

"Ngerepotin aja." Shikamaru mendekati sosok lemah itu, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, "Woy! Itachi!!! Bangun!!!!"

"Percuma, Shikamaru, dari tadi udah aku bangunin kayak apa juga gak mempan!!" seru Naruto.

"ITACHIIII!!" Shikamaru berteriak keras di telinga Itachi. Yang lain menutup telinga, suara _taichou_ mereka memang menggelegar kalau sudah teriak.

Tapi Itachi tetap tak bergeming.

"Buset, mati kali yak?" komentar Shikamaru sambil menusuk-nusuk tubuh ninja malang itu dengan sebatang kayu. Shikamaru mengamati wajah Itachi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak sadar. "Oke, Neji, tolong ya," seru Shikamaru.

"_NO WAY_~!!!" Neji berkata kasar. "Gue ogah deket-deket dia!!! ALERGI!!!!" serunya marah.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu berujar, "_No other choice_, Sasuke, bangunin gih, biar kita bisa cepet pergi."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia lalu menggulung lengan dressnya, dan berkata horor, "_Leave it to me_." Lalu ia mendekati Itachi yang terkapar.

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke melakukan sesuatu, ia mundur dan berdiri bersama Shikamaru dan Neji.

Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata ke telinga Itachi, dengan lembut (dan itulah yang mengerikan), "_Aniki_~ bangun~… tau gak?? Tadi, Gai-sensei nembak Neji… terus mereka pacar—" belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Itachi terlonjak, dan secara kilat memeluk Neji.

"HUWAAAAA!!! NEJI-KOI!!! JANGAN SAMA OM-OM JADUL ITUUUUUUU!!!!" jeritnya histeris.

"ITACHI!!! LEPASIN AKUU!!!" Neji meronta marah.

Sasuke mengembangkan hidung dan memasang pose '_peace'_ tanda kemenangan. Shikamaru dan Naruto bertepuk-tangan bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa tendangan dan pukulan, Neji berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi. Sasuke sudah membereskan kembali sepatu, _dress_ dan penampilan 'boneka'-nya. Sementara Itachi sudah kembali bersinar (padahal harusnya udah kehilangan darah berapa ember gara-gara Sasuke dan Neji). Shikamaru melihat-lihat situasi.

"Yosh, _minna_, semua udah siap ya?".

"_Roger_!!"//"_Yes sir_!!!" Neji, Sasuke, Itachi dan Naruto menjawab serempak dan memberi hormat.

Shikamaru duduk di bangku taman, sementara yang lainnya berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan kostum masing-masing. Neji tanpa kontak lens, suapaya bisa memakai Byakugan kalau terdesak.

Baru saja ia akan bangkit, terdengar derap langkah kaki dari arah kanan mereka. (Mereka ada di tengah perempatan jalan di taman Konoha).

"Suara apaan tuh?" tanya Naruto polos.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terdengar suara ramai, dan gumpalan debu dari arah kanan. Mereka semua melirik penasaran.

Tampak rombongan cewek-cewek yang semangat 45 lari dari jauh sambil membawa spanduk, _styrofoam_ bentuk love, sampe ikat kepala bertuliskan nama idola mereka.

_SHIMATTA!!!!!_ Serempak semua memaki dalam hati.

Belum sempat mereka kabur, terdengar para _fangirls_ meneriakkan nama idola mereka,

"**ITACHI-KUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"//"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"** mereka menjerit heboh.

"OH MY GODDDD!!! **NOOOOOOOO!!!"** Itachi histeris dan buru-buru kabur.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto refleks mundur ke belakang, memberi jalan para _fangirls_ kesurupan itu.

"_HELP MEEEE_!!! GYAAAAAAAA!!!" Itachi berlari kesetanan sambil melirik ke belakang, tatapannya memelas mencari bantuan.

Sasuke dan Neji berbarengan melambaikan saputangan mereka, berteriak bersamaan dengan wajah ceria, "_GANBATTE_ _NE_~!!!!"

"**GYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!! TOLONGGG!!!! TERANTIBBBBB!!! **EH, SALAH BO!!! POKOKNYA…** MATIIIII GUEEEEEE!!!"** dan Itachi pun kabur, diikuti rombongan cewek-cewek pemujanya, menghilang dari pandangan para _jounin_ pasrah lainnya.

_Poor Itachi,_ batin Shikamaru dan Naruto dalam hati.

"Oke, sepertinya plan A udah gakal berantakan. Walau jujur, gue gak ngerti gimana caranya tuh cewek-cewek-sinting bisa ngenalin Itachi dalam pakaian cewek," ujar Shikamaru kesal.

"_Fangirls_-_freak_ itu emang horor mampus,"

"Kalo udah bersatu kayak gitu, mereka bisa ngelakuin apa aja. Bener-bener sinting!"

"Oke, sekarang kita harus—"

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

_OH SHITTTT!!!_ Jerit Neji dan Sasuke frustasi dalam hati.

_Siapa lagi sekarang?!_ Seru Shikamaru.

Serombongan cewek-cewek berjaket oranye yang jumlahnya hampir sama kayak rombongan sebelumnya datang dari arah Itachi pergi. Tidak berbeda dengan _fangirls_ Itachi, mereka bawa benda-benda bermotif hati dan berteriak histeris.

"**NARUTO-KUNNNNN!!!"**

"**NARUTO-NII-CHAAAANNNNN!!!"**

"EEEEHHHHH???!!!" Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, sampai yang bersangkutan sendiri ikut kaget.

"Se—sejak kapan kamu punya _fangirls_??" tanya Shikamaru _shock_.

"A—aku gak tau!!!!" Naruto menjawab panik, "Gi-gimana nih!!!!"

Para fangirls itu semakin mendekat, Naruto panik. Neji dan Sasuke memutih. Shikamaru berteriak reflek, "KABURR!!! NARUTO!!!"

"**HUWAAAAA!!! MATI AKUUU!!!" **dan Naruto akhirnya berlari menjauh, diikuti jeritan para _fangirls_ berjaket oranye yang mengejarnya.

"NARU-CHAAANNNN!!!" Neji dan Sasuke berteriak serempak. Namun Naruto sudah tak tampak lagi.

"_Kuso_!!! Kenapa jadi gini sihh!!!! Ayo kita cepetan kabur!!!" Shikamaru berkata panik, "Yang penting amanin kalian dulu!!!"

Neji dan Sasuke terdiam.

"Woy!! Ayo kabur!!!" ajak Shikamaru yang sudah berlari lebih dulu tapi berhenti kembali karena dua tuan putri yang diajaknya tak kunjung bergerak.

"_Kuso_…"//"_Damn_ _fangirls_…" mereka bergumam takjelas. Tubuh dua cowok tampan yang bertransformasi menjadi tuan putri itu dipenuhi aura membunuh yang megerikan. Mereka berapi-api dan menatap horor.

"Anou… Neji… Sasuke…" Shikamaru merinding.

"_I'LL KILL THEMMM_!!!" teriak mereka berdua penuh amarah. Shikamaru menelan ludah. Dua _jounin_ tampan itu lalu berteriak bersamaan, "NARU-CHAN _IS MINE_!!!" dan baru saja akan berlari mengikuti Naruto, ketika…

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Terdengar derap langkah yang menakutkan dari arah kiri mereka.

_HOLY SHITT!!_ Shikamaru memaki kesal.

Baru sedetik Neji dan Sasuke sadar, gumpalan asap dan derap langkah berikutnya datang. Kali ini dari sebelah kanan.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Neji dan Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di perempatan jalan taman Konoha bersamaan menengok ke kanan dan kiri mereka masing-masing. Sementara Shikamaru yang berada di depan mereka bisa melihat jelas. Dari dua arah, rombongan _fangirls_ yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari dua gerombolan sebelumnya, berteriak histeris memanggil idola mereka.

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!"//"NEJI-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"**WE LOVE YOOOOUUUUUU!!!"**

Neji dan Sasuke membatu sejenak. Saling melirik. Membalikkan badan membelakangi Shikamaru. Mengangkat masing-masing 'gaun' mereka. Dan berlari ketakutan sambil menjerit, **"!!!"**

_Oh, _damnit_. _Plan_ gue ancur berantakan,_ Shikamaru mengomel dalam hati.

Dua rombongan _fangirls_ dari arah berlawanan itu saling bertabrakan, mengepulkan debu yang sangat besar, namun sesaat kemudian bersamaan mengejar dua tuan putri malang yang berlari ketakutan.

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNN!!!"//"NEJI-KUNNNNNNN!!!"**

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Dan kehebohan itu menghilang. Menyisakan gumpalan debu besar.

"Ohok-ohok-ohok!!!" Shikamaru terbatuk, mngibaskan tangannya agar debu di wajahnya menghilang. "_Geez_. _Troublesome_!!!" gerutunya kesal.

Ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat kembali, dari arah kehebohan besar yang ditimbulkan Neji dan Sasuke, terlihat segerombolan cewek-cewek, gak sebanyak _fangirls_ yang lain, tapi…

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"**SHIKAMARU-SENSEEEIIIIIIIIIII!!!"**

"_CRAP_!!!" Shikamaru mengumpat, dan berlari cepat. "**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** VALENTINE _IS SO TROUBLESOOOOMMMMEEEEEE_!!!!" jeritnya histeris.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**Catatan Kagehime:**

Hohoho~ memangnya cuma Uchiha Sasuke aja yang punya fangirls??? Neji, Itachi, sama Naruto-chan kan juga imuut! Kalo Shikamaru sih… _cool_ dan _smart_ gitu, ya… wajar-wajar aja kalo punya _fangirls_ (MAUNYA).

YOSH! Masih menuju Valentine! Masih lanjut~! Mohon apresiasi—kritik dan saran juga, ya! _Arigatou_!

**

* * *

**

**PREVIEW—next matter:**

**.**

"_Shikamaru-kun? Temari-san? Gaara-sama?" _

"_Kayaknya kami butuh tenaga bantuan. Bisa tolong bantu kami?" _

_**.**_

"_KALAU KALIAN BERANI LAGI… __**LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!!**__"_

_._

"_GIMANA DONG SHIKAMARU?!!" _

"_DARAAAHHHHHH~!!!"_

"_**AAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**_

**.**

**VALENTINE BUKAN HANYA TENTANG LARI©Kagehime07**


	3. Third Matter: Langkahi Dulu Mayatnya

**Catatan Kagehime:** Semakin menjadi _Out of Character_. Harap yang membenci OOC tingkat-tinggi segera meninggalkan halaman ini sebelum timbul keinginan untuk memberi _flame_! Terima kasih atas review dan dukungan teman-teman di _chapter_ sebelumnya!

**Warnings:** **SHOUNEN-AI, CANON SETTING, HUMOR GARING, VERY-VERY OUT OF CHARACTER! **Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, Lagu XXX©grup XXX (yang tidak bisa disebutkan karena akan membocorkan plot dan humor =_=).

**Summary:** 14 Februari. Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Naruto dan Shikamaru berjuang melewati hebohnya Valentine mereka yang mencekam. Dan mereka akan segera menyadari bahwa Valentine bukanlah hanya tentang berlari.

**

* * *

**

**VALENTINE BUKAN HANYA TENTANG LARI**

~ a Crack Valentine-Parody Fict ~

**oleh: kagehime07**

**.**

**Third Matter: **

**LANGKAHI DULU MAYATNYA **

**

* * *

**

Gerbang desa Konoha. Sekitar pukul 9.20 pagi di 14 Februari. Tiga sosok _ninja_ terlihat memasuki gerbang besar desa Konoha.

"Temari-nee, aku langsung ke tempat Tenten-chan yahh??" seru ninja berbaju hitam dan ber-_make-up_ kabuki itu.

"Ya udah, hati-hati yahh! Jangan kemaleman sampe penginapan!" balas _kunoichi_ manis berambut pirang itu.

"Hai, nee-chan!!" serunya manis. "_Jaa_ _ne_, Temari-nee, Gaara!!" sahutnya kemudian sambil berlari meninggalkan dua saudaranya.

"_Jaa_, Kankurou-nii," sahut _ninja_ berambut merah darah itu pendek.

Begitulah, tersisa Temari dan Gaara, berjalan menapaki jalan utama Konoha. Mereka memang hampir setiap tahun (setiap Valentine) mengunjungi Konoha. Untuk dua alasan. Pertama, kabur dari para _fans_ yang menumpuki mereka dengan cokelat bahkan sebelum Valentine mulai. Kedua, masing-masing punya orang yang mau ditemui di Konoha, untuk merayakan Valentine berdua.

"Hmm… sekarang kita kemana dulu ya?? Aku mau nyari Shikamaru. Kamu mau nyari Itachi kan?" tanya Temari sambil berjalan santai. Kipas besarnya ia jinjing di tangan kiri.

"Iya," sahut Gaara singkat.

"Yaudah, kita cari Itachi dulu ya. Lagian Itachi suka kumpul bareng tim Shikamaru kok. Yuk," ajak Temari sambil berjalan.

Mereka berjalan santai. Menyusuri jalan Konoha yang entah kenapa lengang. Itu ketika tiba-tiba terlihat dari kejauhan gumpalan debu, terdengar suara aneh bergemuruh. Temari dan Gaara melirik bingung ke arah depan mereka.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"**SENSEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~!!!"**

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

Kehebohan itu semakin dekat. Gaara mendelik, pasir dalam gucinya siap dikeluarkan untuk berjaga-jaga. Temari membuka kipas besarnya, bersiap menyerang jika terdesak.

Suara heboh semakin jelas, terlihat segerombolan cewek-cewek muda mengejar seseorang, yang dengan histeris melarikan diri sambil menjerit. Temari melotot.

"Shi—SHIKA???" serunya kaget.

Shikamaru berlari panik. Romobongan _fangirls_ dibelakangnya semakin dekat saja.

_Mati gue. Matiguematigue. Gue harus mikirin sesuatu. Sesuatu. Apa? APA? APA?? SHIITTT!_ Ia memaki dalam hati, lalu menjerit, **"GUE NGE-**_**BLANKKKK**_**!!! SIAAAAALLLLLLLL!"** dan berlari lebih kencang.

Temari memandang marah. Aura membunuh muncul dari tubuhnya. Gaara merinding.

"**HWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!** **HELP MEEEE!!!**" seru Shikamaru panik. Ia semakin didekati para _fangirls_ di belakangnya.

Shikamaru berlari cepat, refleks berlindung di belakang dua bersaudara Suna itu. Para fangirls terus mendekat. Temari melangkah ke depan. Penuh amarah.

"_**DAIKAMAITACHI NO JUTSU**_**!!!**"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

Temari mengibaskan kipasnya. Angin besar menerpa, melempar segerombolan _fangirls_ itu sehingga mereka terkapar di tanah tak berdaya.

Temari melangkah maju, berdiri lantang, berkacak pinggang dan berkata horor pada gerombolan _fangirls_ yang saling tindih di tanah itu, "HEHH CEWEK-CEWEK SIAL!!! KALO LO SEMUA MAU NGASIH COKELAT KE COWOK GUE…" ia melangkah lebih dekat, dan berujar horror: **"LANGKAHIN DULU MAYAT GUE!!!"**

"**GO-GOMENNASAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII~!"** dan para _fangirls_ itu lari tunggang-langgang. Takut disiksa lagi sama Temari dengan kipas besarnya.

Shikamaru merinding, "Menakutkan."

Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Temari berbalik badan, menutup kipasnya, lalu menyelipkannya ke punggung, dan tersenyum ceria. "Beres," serunya manis.

Shikamaru lega. Ia terduduk lelah di tanah, namun tersenyum pendek pada gadis manis di depannya, "Arigatou, Temari-chan,"

"Itu _fangirls_ mu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku juga nggak ngerti. Sebenernya mereka itu murid-murid dan mantan muridku di akademi. Mereka emang ngerepotin. Baru kali ini aku ikut-ikut dikejar _fangirls_ kayak Neji, Sasuke dan Itachi." Cerita Shikamaru sambil kembali berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang penuh debu.

"Ita-chan… dikejar _FANGIRLS_?" Gaara bertanya _horor_.

"Eh, err… i—iya, Gaara-sama," jawab Shikamaru takut. _Mati. Gue keceplosan_, ujarnya dalam hati

Gaara langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang super horor. Shikamaru dan Temari menelan ludah bersamaan.

"_I'llkillthem_…" gerutu Gaara takjelas.

"Err… _anou_…" Shikamaru terbata. Takut jadi pelampiasan Gaara.

"Ga—Gaara! Tenang ya saiang… kita bakal nolongin mereka sama-sama, ya?" Temari berujar gugup, berusaha tenang.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Temari dan Shikamaru yang udah keringet dingin, "Ayo pergi. Sekarang!"

"O—oke," sahut dua sejoli itu berbarengan.

Dan begitulah mereka bertiga menjelajah Konoha, berusaha mencari korban-korban keganasan cewek-cewek heboh di hari Valentine.

**

* * *

**

Gadis berambut panjang warna biru itu berlari cepat, menghampiri sosok berpakaian hitam yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Kiba-kun!!!" panggilnya manis.

"Yo! Hinata!" sosok itu melambai. Mengamati Hinata yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya, "Ada apa manggil aku?" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Anou_…" Hinata merogoh tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan kotak kecil berpita warna biru yang manis, mengulurkannya ke sosok di depannya, "_Happy Valentine_, Kiba-kun!" sahutnya.

"Thank you! Hinata!" Kiba tersenyum renyah. Ia menyelipkan cokelat buatan Hinata di saku jaket hitamnya.

"Anou… Akamaru-kun mana?" tanya Hinata bingung. Tak biasanya Kiba keluar tanpa ditemani anjing besar partnernya itu.

"Ah, nee-chan membawanya untuk pemeriksaan rutin," sahut Kiba.

"_Sou ka_…" Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya. Kebiasaan lama yang masih menempel pada kunoichi manis itu. "A-_anou_… Kiba-kun lihat Naruto-kun nggak?"

"Naruto?" Kiba berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng, "Aku belum lihat dia dari pagi," jawabnya.

Hinata menghela napas kecewa mendengarnya.

Kiba dan Hinata sedang bercakap-cakap singkat berdua ketika tiga sosok ninja berlari mendekati mereka.

"HEEEIIII!!!" panggil _Jounin_ berambut hitam itu.

"Shikamaru-kun?"//"Shikamaru?" mereka menoleh dan menatap tanda tanya pada tiga orang yang kini menghampiri mereka.

"Shikamaru-kun? Temari-san? Gaara-sama?" Hinata bertanya bingung.

Shikamaru dan Temari terengah kelelahan. Gaara masih terdiam, _badmood_.

"Ada apa kalian buru-buru gitu? Kayaknya ada yang gawat ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Kayaknya kami butuh tenaga bantuan. Bisa tolong bantu kami?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Membantu? Ada apa, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Shikamaru mengusap keringat yang jatuh di keningnya, ia lalu menjelaskan singkat, "Gini, si Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, sama Naruto lagi dikejar-kejar _fangirls_. Mereka lari ke arah yang beda-beda, tapi gawat banget keadannya. Masalahnya, kami semua harus ketemu Godaime buat laporan hasil misi paling lambat jam 11 nanti, jadi aku harus tolongin mereka."

"Jam 11?" Hinata melirik ke jam tangan mungilnya, 9.45. "La-lalu, apa Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Mungkin. Yang pasti, kalau terlambat ditolong mereka bisa tamat," sahut Shikamaru singkat.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, mendesah sambil berujar, "Huh. Dasar cowok-cowok populer. Aku juga mau punya _fangirls_ yang ngasi aku banyak cokelat pas Valentine," gerutunya kesal.

"Kalo uda ngerasain dikejar _fangirls_, lo pasti bakal benci mereka seumur hidup lo," komentar Shikamaru.

"Bentar deh!!!" kiba tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu, "Tadi lo bilang… NARUTO juga dikejar _fangirls_??" tanyanya tak percaya.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"MUSTAHILL!!! SEJAK KAPAN TUH BOCAH PUNYA FANGIRLS???!!!" teriaknya iri.

"_Anou_…" Hinata berujar malu, "Se-sebenarnya memang sudah tiga tahun terakhir ini, sudah berdiri U-Uzumaki-_fansclub_…" ia memerah dan menunduk malu.

_Uzumaki fansclub?? Ya ampun, jangan-jangan Hinata juga ikutan fansclub itu_, pikir Kiba dalam hati. "_Nevermind_ lah," sahutnya kemudian. "Yaudah ayo kita tolongin mereka."

"Tolong ya," ujar Shikamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang liat yang lainnya? Shino, Chouji, Lee? Ino sama Sakura? Apa mereka ikutan ngejar-ngejar si Sasuke malang itu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Shino-kun sedang mendapat misi bersama Ino-san, Sakura-san dan Chouji-kun," sahut Hinata.

"Kalo Lee, kayaknya ada, mungkin lagi sama Gai-sensei. Tapi aku nggak tahu mereka dimana," ujar Kiba.

"Kita gak punya waktu buat cari mereka," ujar Temari.

"Ayo cepat!" Gaara gak sabaran mau menolong Itachi yang malang.

"Oke, Hinata, tolong ya," pinta Shikamaru.

"Hai," ujar Hinata. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi, dan mengaktifkan _bloodline-limit_-nya, "BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata menjelajahi Konoha, ia menemukan sosok-sosok malang dikejar _fangirls_, ia bingung, selain menemukan Naruto, ia melihat sosok-sosok aneh yang berlari ketakutan diekjar gerombolan cewek.

"Gimana, Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

"_A-anou_…" Hinata berkata sambil terus mengamati, "Aku liat kakak cantik berambut panjang dikejar-kejar di arah Timur, lalu ada Naruto-kun di kejar di arah Barat, tak jauh dari kita, lalu…" Hinata terdiam, ia melanjutkan, tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, "Di Selatan ada dua kakak cantik… eh… yang satu seperti putri eropa, la-lalu yang satu seperti… _yamato nadeshiko_?? Umm… mereka dikejar, jumlah pengejar sekitar tiga kali lipat yang lain." Hinata lalu menonaktifkan Byakugan-nya.

"Kakak cantik?" Kiba bertanya.

"Putri eropa? _Yamato nadeshiko_ (gadis jepang tulen)?" Temari bergumam bingung.

"……" Gaara terdiam tak mengerti.

"_A-anou_, aku tak menemukan Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san, dan Neji-nii-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah… itu mereka. Agak ribet ngejelasinnya, yang pasti, mereka berdandan jadi cewek (kecuali Naruto), tadinya sih untuk menyamar, tapi entah gimana bisa ketahuan juga sama para fangirls itu," Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Yang lain melongo. Kecuali Gaara yang cuma melotot dikit.

"Ja-jadi… yang tadi kulihat…" Hinata berkata gugup.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Ne-Neji-nii-san… mu-mustahil…" ujar Hinata pelan, lalu pingsan.

"Hoy! Hinata!" Kiba memegangi Hinata yang tumbang.

"Ah~ _troublesome_," gerutu Shikamaru. "Semua rencanaku hari ini berantakan," serunya kesal.

"Shika, kita kemana dulu? Apa kita berpencar aja?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata sejenak, berpikir keras. Yang lain diam. Kiba mengipasi Hinata, ia mulai sadar kembali.

"_Iie_. Kita ke Naruto dulu. Jurusnya sangat berguna untuk menyelamatkan yang lain," ujar Shikamaru dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Gaara mendelik marah, Temari buru-buru menenangkan adiknya yang sangat sensitif itu. Hinata sudah kembali sadar, Kiba menghela napas lega.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Shikamaru.

"_Roger_!!!" seru yang lain. (Kecuali Gaara yang setengah hati itu tentunya)

Lalu mereka berlari ke arah Barat.

**

* * *

**

Sementara itu, sekitar beberapa ratus meter di depan rombongan tim-Valentine-_rescue_ pimpinan Shikamaru, Naruto berlari panik dikejar gerombolan fangirls berjaket oranye.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"** jerit _jounin_ pirang itu panik.

"**NARUTO-KUNNNNN!!!"**

"**NARUTO-NII-CHAAAANNNNN!!!"**

"**TERIMALAH COKELAT KAMIII!!!" **para fangirls menjerit heboh.

"GYAAA—wait!!" ujarnya sambil terus berlari. _Cokelat? Aku suka cokelat? Kenapa aku gak berenti terus nerima aja??_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Naruto mendadak berhenti, membulatkan tekad, ia berbalik badan. Ia melihat mereka, rombongan gadis-gadis histeris.

_Tenang, tenang… terima hadiah mereka, lalu pergi… beres…_ pikir Naruto, berusaha tenang.

"**NARUTO-KUNNNNN!!!"**

Mereka semakin dekat. Naruto menelan ludah, _tenang… tenang… tenang… santai aja… apa sih yang bakal dilakukan cewek-cewek lemah ini? _

"**NARUTO-NII-CHAAAANNNNN!!"**

Tatapan para _fangirls_ itu membara, menakutkan. Mereka semakin dekat.

Naruto memutih.

_Oke. Oke. I got it_, lalu ia berlari kembali.

"**TOLOOOOOOOOOONNNGGGGGGGG!!!"** ia segara membatalkan niat untuk berhenti dan menghadapi mereka secara jantan dan menjerit _horor_.

_I'm such an idiot!!! Padahal Sasuke sama Neji sering cerita ke aku tentang keganasan mahluk-mahluk bernama fangirls!! Ngapain juga aku pake berhenti???!!!_ _KAMI-SAMA!!! HELP MEEE!!! _Jeritnya dalam hati sambil berlari.

Semakin dekat di belakang kejar-kejaran itu, Shikamaru dan yang lain berlari cepat.

"Itu mereka!!!" seru Kiba sambil menunjuk ke depan.

"Ayo cepat!!!" ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto berlari semakin takut, jalan masih panjang dan tak ada halangan berarti. Hanya saja, para _fangirls_ itu sudah hampir menggapainya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" ia menjerit panik. Kakinya sudah begitu berat, ia kelelahan.

"_Kuso_," Shikamaru bergegas, ia membentuk _handseal_, dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, **"**_**NINPOU**_**! **_**KAGE MANE NO JUTSU**_**!!!"**

Bayangan memanjang, mengikat gerombolan gadis-gadis itu agar tak bisa bergerak.

"KYAAAA!!! KENAPA INI??!"

"TUBUHKU TAK BISA DIGERAKKAN!!!"

Naruto berhenti berlari. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ia menoleh dan melihat para _fangirls_ itu berhenti bergerak, "Shikamaru… _yokatta_…" gumamnya lega sambil menjatuhkan diri kelelahan.

"Ughhh, kuat banget sih mereka!!!" Shikamaru mengeluh, berusaha sekuat tenanga menahan gerakan rombingan cewek-cewek di depannya.

"_Ganbatte_, Shika!!!" Temari menyemangatinya.

"KUSSSOOOO~!!! KAMI GAK AKAN KALAH!!!!" para _fangirls_ berjaket oranye itu mengeluarkan aura gelap, lalu bersamaan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Mus… tahil…" Shikamaru berusaha menahannya, tapi gagal. "_SHITT_!!!" Ia mengumpat. Jurusnya terlepas, rombongan itu bisa bergerak kembali.

Naruto melotot. Ia panik, tapi tak sempat melakukan apa-apa. _Ah~ inikah akhir hidupku?_ Pikirnya saat detik-detik terkahir. Ia memejamkan mata dan berdoa.

"NARUTOOO!!!" jerit Shikamaru, Temari dan Kiba bersamaan.

Gaara mengamati, pasirnya sudah keluar, ia sudah siap membantai cewek-cewek pengganggu itu dan melenyapkan mereka selamanya, ketika Hinata tiba-tiba berlari, melompat cepat dan entah bagaimana berdiri di depan Naruto, melindunginya dari para _fangirls_.

"Hinata!!!" Kiba menjerit.

"_Kuso_!!! Hinata!!!" Shikamaru berkata panik.

"AWAASSS!!!" Temari berteriak khawatir.

Hinata terdiam, matanya terpejam. Para _fangirls_ berlari mendekati, bersiap menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke arah Naruto.

"_**HAKKE**_**!!! **_**ROKUJYUUYON SHOU**_**!!!" **ia membuka mata, memperlihatkan Byakugan-nya, aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuhnya.

**BAMM!!!**

"**KYAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

Dan dalam sekejap para _fangirls_ itu terpental kembali. Terkapar tepat di kaki Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari dan Gaara yang membeku.

Hinata berjalan marah, mendekati tubuh-tubuh oranye yang bertebaran di tanah berdebu. Byakugan-nya masih aktif, ia mengepalkan tangan penuh amarah.

Kiba dan Shikamaru merinding. Mereka tak pernah melihat Hinata semengerikan itu.

Gaara tak jadi mengeluarkan pasir andalannya, ia terdiam mengamati. Menunggu pertumpahan darah yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Sementara si Naruto masih memejamkan mata, komat-kamit berdoa. Tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"KALIAN…" Hinata berujar marah.

Para fangirls ketakutan berkumpul menjadi satu, berlutut dihadapan gadis berambut biru itu.

"_A-anou_… _go-gomennasai_…"

"Ma-maafkan kami…"

Para _fangirls_ itu memohon-mohon.

"**DASAR BUUOOODOOOHHH!!!"** _Inner_ Hinata berteriak marah.

"**KYAAAA!!! **_**GOMENNASAIIII**_**!!! **_**KAICHOU**_**!!!"** seru para _fangirls_ itu sambil menyembah di kaki Hinata yang mengamuk.

**SIIIINNGGGGG…**

Semua membeku.

"_Ka—kaichou_??" Kiba dan Shikamaru melongo.

Temari _speechless_.

Gaara melotot.

"TOLOLL!!! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN TIDAK MEMATUHI PERINTAHKU!!" Hinata berkacak pinggang. Memandang penuh dendam.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Hinata-sama!" salah seorang berkata takut.

"JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN CARA RENDAHAN SEPERTI INI UNTUK MEMBERI COKELAT PADA NARUTO-KUNN!!!"

"_Go-GOMENNASAAAIII_!!!"

"KALIAN MEMPERMALUKAN NAMAKU SEBAGAI KETUA UZUMAKI-_FANSCLUB_!!!"

"MAAFKAN KAMI!!!"

"KALAU KALIAN BERANI LAGI… **LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!!!"**

"H-HIIIIIIIIII… AMPUNNN…"

"**SEKARANG PERGI!!!" **_Inner_ Hinata berteriak _horror_.

"**BAIK!!!"** dan para _fangirls_ berjaket oranye itu langsung berlari tunggang-langgang. Ketakutan.

**SIIIIINNNGGGGG…**

**HYUUUUUUU~~**

Angin berhembus lagi. Semua terdiam.

Kiba dan Shikamaru memutih.

Temari membatu.

Gaara terdiam tak berekspresi. Meski tadi sempat sedikit kaget.

_Jounin_ pirang yang terduduk di tanah membuka matanya, bingung melihat keadaan yang sepi.

Para _fangirls_ itu sudah pergi. Ia mendapati Hinata membelakanginya, berkacak pinggang. Shikamaru dan Kiba memutih, seperti baru melihat hantu. Temari membatu tak bergerak, wajahnya pucat. Gaara diam. Naruto bingung.

"_Anou_…" panggilnya pelan sambil kembali berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Ia mendekati Hinata, mencoleknya bahunya. "Hinata? Kaukah yang menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya polos.

Hinata membeku, ia tersadar kembali. Byakugan-nya nonaktif. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengannya.

"_Arigatou_!!! Hinata!" Naruto tersenyum ceria di depan Hinata lalu memeluk gadis di depannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata tersentak kaget, wajahnya memerah. "Ah~" lalu _fainted_.

"_Are_?? Hinata!!!" Naruto panik memegangi Hinata yang tumbang.

Yang lain masih diam. _Speechless_.

"K-Kiba…" sahut Shikamaru shock. "Apa Hinata punya… err… ke—kepribadian ganda??" tanyanya.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Kiba bingung.

"I-itu tadi Hinata??" Temari menyahut kaget. "Aku pasti berkhayal…" sahutnya.

"Mungkin…" Shikamaru dan Kiba berujar, mereka saling melirik, lalu berkata berbarengan, "Pasti hanya khayalan…"

"……" ujar Gaara dingin.

"HINATAA!!!!" Naruto memanggil khawatir.

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia masih terpejam tak sadarkan diri, "Na-Naruto-kun…" gumamnya pelan.

**

* * *

**

Itachi berlari kencang. Rambut panjangnya awut-awutan. Sepatu _boots_ hak tingginya sudah ia jinjing. Wajahnya panik, ia celingak-celinguk. Lirk kiri, lirik kanan. Sepi.

Ia sedang bersembunyi. Dari kejaran para _fangirls_ terobsesi yang tidak ada lelahnya main kejar-kejaran sama Itachi selama nyaris satu jam. Itachi melirik jam tangan kulitnya, 10.15.

Itachi berada di sebuah gang sempit yang kumuh di tengah Konoha. Ia mengendap-ngendap. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Baru saja ia ingin menjatuhkan diri di tanah untuk beristirahat sejenak, terdengar gemuruh tak asing yang sangat ditakutinya.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"**ITACHI-KUNNNNN!!!"**

"**EMAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!!"** Itachi menjerit ketakutan dan lari secepat kilat sementara rombongan _fangirls_ bersusah-payah mengejarnya melewati gang sempit. "KENAPA NASIP GUE SELALU APEESSS??!" jeritnya sambil berlari.

Dari kejauhan, rombongan tim-Valentine-_rescue_ pimpinan Shikamaru terlihat berlari mendekati kehebohan itu.

"Shikamaru-kun! Di sana!!!" Hinata menunjuk ke depan. Ia sedang mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya.

"Kami datang!! Itachi-san!!!" teriak Naruto semangat.

Gaara berlari cepat, wajahnya terlihat semakin mengerikan. Ia sudah gatal ingin membantai cewek-cewek yang mengejar-ngejar Itachi itu. Ia bergumam _horror_, "Berani-beraninya mahluk rendahan itu mengganggu Ita-chanku… tak ada ampun… hihihihi… daripada kukatakan 'langkahi dulu mayatku', aku lebih suka bilang… 'Ita-chan… sudah beres… langkahi saja mayat mereka'… hihihi… itupun kalau masih ada mayat di sana… hihihihihi… darahhhh~…"

Semua serempak merinding ketakutan. Mendengar sang Kazekage itu tertawa horor dan berbicara sendiri. Semakin mengerikan.

Mereka berhenti ketika tiba di lahan kosong besar. Dari arah depan, terlihat gumpalan debu, serta jeritan heboh.

Lalu mereka melihatnya, Itachi, dengan rok mini _sexy_ nya, berlari kesetanan menjinjing sepatu _high-heels_ nya.

"**HELEEEPPPP!!! TOLONGIN EKEEEEEE DONG BOOOOO~!!!"** serunya lebay ketika melihat Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan tak jauh darinya.

Gaara berkedip-kedip tak percaya.

Kiba melongo. Shikamaru mules. Naruto, Hinata, dan Temari _sweatdrop_. Gaya Itachi persis seperti waria yang sedang dikejar-kejar terantib.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ITACHI-KUNNNNNNNNN!!"**

"**AAAAARRGHHHHHH~~!!!" **

Bodohnya, bukan menghampiri kawan-kawannya, Itachi malah reflek berbelok ke kiri.

"Jangan ke situ!!!" jerit Hinata.

"ITACH!!!" seru Shikamaru dan Temari.

Itachi terperanjat ketika mengetahui maksud teriakan teman-temannya. Sebuah tembok besar berdiri kokoh menghalangi jalannya.

"ITU JALAN BUNTU!!!" teriak Hinata mengingatkan.

"TELAAAAT!!!" Itachi menjerit panik. **"MATIII AKUUUUU!!!"**

Ratusan _fangirls_ mendekati Itachi. Tim Shikamaru juga bersamaan mendekati. Gaara sudah semangat-45 mengeluarkan pasirnya, yang lain merinding takut.

Itachi terjebak. Ia menempel panik pada dinding beton di belakangnya. Dari depannya ia melihat rombongan _fangirls_ membelok ke arahnya, dari arah berlawanan ia melihat Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Temari dan Gaara serta pasir-pasir mendekatinya juga.

_Ya ampun!! Bisa gawat kalo Gaara-chan pesta darah di sini!!!_ Pikir Itachi cepat. _Aku harus ngelakuin sesuatu!!_ Ia lirik kiri dan kanan. Panik merayapi hatinya. _Sialan!! Kalo aja aku gak pake dandanan cewek ini, pasti aku bisa lari cepet!!!_ Itachi berteriak dalam hati.

Rombongan dan kehebohan makin mendekat. Itachi tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak menatap rok mini yang dikenakannya.

Ia tersenyum. Ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide. Ide cemerlang.

"**KYAAAAAAAAA~!!! ITACHI-KUNN!!!" **_fangirls_ menjerit.

"ITACHI!!!" Kiba teriak.

"_Geez_. _Troublesome_!!!" Gerutu Shikamaru.

"ITACHI-SAAANNNN!!!" Naruto dan Hinata paduan suara panik.

"Ita-chann… langkahi saja mayat mereka… hihihihi…" ujar Gaara horor sambil tertawa licik.

"Errr… Temari…??? Bisa tolong hentikan dia (menunjuk Gaara)?" ujar Kiba takut.

"Sinting lo! Mana aku berani!!! Dia udah stadium empat!!!" jerit Temari.

"GIMANA DONG SHIKAMARU?!!" Naruto bertanya panik.

"GUE JUGA LAGI MIKIR NIHH!!!" Shikamaru frustasi.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"**ITACHI-KUNNNNN!!!"**

"DARAAAHHHHHH~!!!"

"**AAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **semua selain Itachi dan Gaara menjerit karena sebab masing-masing.

Itachi yang sejak tadi terdiam tiba-tiba berteriak keras, **"!!!"**

Semua terdiam. Para _fangirls_, Shikamaru dan timnya, Gaara dan pasir-pasirnya. Semua membatu.

Tiba-tiba suasana gelap. Entah bagaimana, lampu sorot menyoroti Itachi. Dan _background-music_ muncul dari _nowhere_.

**JRENG! JRENG!!**

* * *

**A MUSICAL DRAMA**

**Title: Jangan Ganggu Banci!**

**Ide dan Sutradara: Kagehime**

**Starring: Uchiha Itachi as banci**

**Shikamaru as petugas razia**

**Para fangirls as tukang godain banci**

**Background Music: Jangan Ganggu©Project-pop**

**Vocal: Project-K (Project-Konoha: Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, **_**inner**_** Hinata).**

**Note: Agar lebih menghayati, DIANJURKAN membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya!!!**

**

* * *

**"Oke, redee?? 1, 2, 3, ACTION!!!!" kataku semangat.

**Jreng! Jreng!** _guitar plays by_ Shikamaru. _Inner_ Hinata main kerincingan.

Naruto dan Kiba bergaya kayak vokalis band:

**Jangan ganggu banci! (3x) Jangan ganggu!!**

**Jangan ganggu banci!! (aha… **_backing vokal by_ _inner_ Hinata**)**

**Jangan ganggu banci!! (oh yeah…)**

**Jangan ganggu banci!! (bener…)**

**Jangan ganggu!!**

Para _fangirls_ ngumpul rusuh. Itachi dateng, make baju seksi, _make-up_ lebay bin menor:

**Mm… permisi, coba misi-misi, **menyeruak ke keramaian

**Nama saya Itachi, banci paling seksi, **monyongin bibir

**Saya dari tasik, body paling asik, **goyangin pantat

**Kalau nyanyi berisik, pake kicik-kicik, **ngeluarin kerincingan

Itachi nyanyi dangdut pake suara fales:

"**Dangdut is the music of my countly, eh country,**

**My countly, eh countly, my countly…"**

Para fangirls nyorakin Itachi, ada yang nyolek-nyolek centil, ada yang suit-suitin. Itachi manyun, terus nyanyi lagi:

**Jangan diem aja, senyum-senyum aja**

**Kita bekerja, situ jangan nonton aja, **nunjuk-nunjuk _fangirl_ usil

**Situ manggil-manggil, suit-suit centil, **manyun bete

**Situ suka usil, tapi langsung pergi**

**Uh~! Benci aku! **Ngibasin rambut kayak iklan sampo,

**Uh~! sebel aku! **Gigit-gigit jari,

**Uh~! Keki aku! **Injek-injek tanah sok kesel,

**Uh~! BENCIII!!! **Teriak sok histeris

Naruto dan Kiba nyanyi sok rocker:

**Jangan ganggu banci!! (3x) Jangan ganggu!!**

**Jangan ganggu banci!! (aha… **_backing vokal: inner_ Hinata**)**

**Jangan ganggu banci!! (oh yeah…)**

**Jangan ganggu banci!! (bener…)**

**Jangan ganggu!!**

**TEROTEROTETT!!** Ganti _backround_ _music_, _country_ gitu.

_Inner_ Hinata nyanyi:

**Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan**

**Terdengar suara mirip ambulan, **Shikamaru muncul, ngobrak-ngabrik kerumunan _fangirls_ dan Itachi

**Ternyata petugas sedang melakukan pemeriksaan**

Shikamaru make kumis palsu, bawa pentungan, teriak:

"**Coba semuanya kesini!!!"**

"**Aaaauuwww~" **Itachi menjerit takut,

"**Jangan bikin orang panik!!!"**

"**Aaaauuuwww~ bukan saya paaakkk~!!"** Itachi kabur sambil jerit-jerit panik nenteng _high-heels_-nya,

Inner Hinata nyanyi lagi, Naruto ama Kiba maen musik:

**Kata mereka dengan lirih,** Itachi lari-lari muter-muter, panik,

**Ada yang lari karena ngeri, **Itachi lompat-lompat lebay,

**Lompat parit bergaya genit, **Lari sambil nyambit Shikamaru pake _hig-heels_,

**Kaki kejepit, masuk rumah sakit, **Kesandung, jatoh terkapar, **HA-HAI!!!**

Itachi merintih, "**Adoowwwhh~ sial lagi~" **_fainted_.

Me said, "OKE!!! CUTT!!!!"

**THE END**

* * *

**SIIIINNNGGGGGGG.**

**KRIK… KRIK… KRIK…**

**AUUUUUUUUUU~~~~**

Semua membatu. Diam. Itachi terkapar. Lampu mati.

Sedetik kemudian Itachi berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badan, "Makasih semuanya~!" Itachi bergaya lebai sok jadi aktor habis pentas. Sayangnya cuma Gaara yang tepuk tangan.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba mual-mual setelah dipaksa ikutan drama musikal karangannya Itachi. Hinata pusing setengah sadar.

Temari nganga. Shock sampe membatu.

Para _fangirls_?? Cengo dan melotot tak bergerak.

"Tenkyu! Tenkyu! Hahahaha~ **MMUUAAAACCHHH**~" Itachi tertawa sok ngartis lalu melempar senyum norak dan ciuman maksud ke semua orang yang masih membatu di depannya.

**PLOK! PLOK! SUIT! SUIT!!!**

Gaara heboh sendiri.

**HOOEEEEKKKKKKK!! HOEEEKKK!!!**

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto muntah busa sampe dehidrasi.

**BRUKH!**

Temari sama Hinata pingsan di tempat.

"Ukhhh~~" para _fangirls_ memegangi perut mereka, mual, lalu menjerit bersamaan, **"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!"**

**BRUK!! BRUK!! BRUK!!**

Para _fangirls_ pingsan berjamaah. _Ill-feel _melihat akting lebay Itachi jadi banci.

"Aku selamat!!! HOHOHOHO!!!!" Itachi berpose _victory_.

Oke, sedetik kemudian aku digebukin rame-rame sama fans-nya Itachi dari seluruh penjuru bumi. *_Fainted_~*

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**Catatan Kagehime:**

AMPUNI SAYA… WAHAI KALIAN PARA PECINTA ITACHI (dan Hinata. Saya membuat dia SANGAT OOC). Maafkan saya~! Cuma itu yang terlintas dipikiran nista ini!

Oke, _chapter_ depan adalah _chapter_ terakhir! Mohon apresiasi—kritik dan saran untuk menuju satu tahap terakhir! _Arigatou_!

* * *

**PREVIEW—last matter:**

**.**

"_SASUKEE!!!"_

"_NEJIIIII!!! AKU UDAH GAK KUAT LARIII!!!"_

_._

"_Ne—Neji…" _

"_Gimana kalau tadi bukan akting?" _

"……"

_**.**_

"_Sasuke…"_

"……"

"_Happy Valentine,"_

"……"

"……"

"_Sa—sama-sama…"_

**.**

**VALENTINE BUKAN HANYA TENTANG LARI©Kagehime07**


	4. Last Matter: Happy Valentine!

**Catatan Kagehime:** Akhirnya, _chapter_ terakhir! Di sinilah _hint_ sesungguhnya dari NejiSasu! Hoho~ Sesuai dengan _deadline_ yang saya janjikan—sebelum Valentine. Terima kasih yang sudah sudi membaca fict nista dan gaje ini sampai terakhir! Happy Valentine semua!!!

**Warnings:** **SHOUNEN-AI, CANON SETTING, HUMOR GARING, VERY-VERY OUT OF CHARACTER! **Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, cokelat-cokelat©produsen masing-masing.

**Summary:** (masih) 14 Februari. Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Naruto dan Shikamaru (masih) berjuang melewati hebohnya Valentine mereka yang mencekam. Dan mereka akan segera menyadari bahwa Valentine bukanlah hanya tentang berlari.

**

* * *

**

**VALENTINE BUKAN HANYA TENTANG LARI**

~ a Crack Valentine-Parody Fict ~

**oleh: kagehime07**

**.**

**Final Matter: **

**HAPPY VALENTINE!**

**

* * *

**

Neji dan Sasuke berlari kencang, jauh dari _fangirls_ mereka, melintasi gang sempit di Konoha. Hampir setiap cowok (baik muda, om-om, sampe kakek-kakek) yang mereka lewati melotot nafsu melihat dua cowok cantik itu dengan kostum mereka.

"SUIT! SUIT!!~"

"CEWEK!!! KENALAN DONG!!!"

Beberapa cowok muda yang lagi duduk-duduk santai di pinggir jalan langsung menggoda mereka begitu mereka melewati jalan itu.

"KITA COWOK!!! SIAAAALLLLLLLL!" Neji dan Sasuke menjerit bersamaan tanpa menoleh.

Cowok-cowok di situ langsung pada bengong. Tak percaya.

"Mampusmampusss!!! Gimana nihh!!!" Sasuke berkata panik.

"Siall!! Kita harus sembunyi!!" timpal Neji.

"Dimana??!!!"

Neji memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Mereka berada di daerah kumuh, di sekeliling mereka ada rumah-rumah tua berpenghuni. Mata Neji menangkap satu bangunan kecil seperti gudang yang terbuat dari kayu, terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kesana!!" Neji menarik lengan Sasuke. Mereka berlari ke arah gudang kayu itu.

Mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Berdebu, dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, sepertinya gudang karena terisi oleh tumpukan barang-barang rusak tak terpakai.

Neji memalang pintu kayu itu. Sasuke terduduk lelah di lantai debu.

"Anjrit! Gak ada cape-capenya tuh _fangirls_!!" gerutunya kesal.

Neji mengeluarkan kipas dari _obi_-nya, ia mengipas-ngipas dirinya sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Fuaaahh~ lepek nih rambut!!! Mana debu pula!!" gumam Neji kesal. Ia lalu membuka sanggul dan jepitan rambutnya. Membiarkan rambut coklatnya tergerai indah.

Sasuke terpana melihat pemandangan itu. Neji terlihat… cantik.

Wajahnya memerah ketika ia sadar. Lalu ia membuang muka dan berseru gugup, "I-ini semua gara-gara _taichou_!!"

Neji berdiri, ia membuka obi besarnya dan membiarkannya teronggok di lantai kayu. Ia kemudian mengambil kain kecil lapisan _obi_, lalu memakainya di pinggang. Sepeti memakai _hakama_ untuk laki-laki. "Emang! Dasar!!! Aneh-aneh aja si Shikamaru!" timpalnya.

"Curang!!!" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasuke mendelik kesal. Ia melihat kostum Neji. Neji tak lagi terlihat seperti memakai _kimono_ wanita. Walau masih ada _make-up_ di wajahnya, ia lebih terlihat seperti mempelai lelaki khas Jepang dengan _kimono_ merah muda.

Neji menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke. "Weee~! Makanya, kalo make kostum, dipikirin dulu!!"

"Apa sih!!! Ini kan aniki yang makein!!! Emang sialan tuh orang!!" Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya. Cemberut kesal lalu membuang muka.

Neji menatap Sasuke, ia tertawa dalam hati. _Hmph. Ternyata Sasuke bisa terlihat semanis ini. Lucunya_, pikir Neji geli.

Sasuke membuka sepatunya. Kakinya memar, tak biasa memakai _high-heels_. Ia sudah tak sanggup jika harus berlari menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi warna putih milik Itachi itu.

Neji mengambil pita kecil di dalam tas kainnya. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya, menjadi ekor kuda. Tinggi di atas kepalanya. Lalu ia mengipaskan kipas putihnya.

"Hyuuga! Bantuin gue lepasin nih wig dong! Gerah!!!" Sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ogah!" Neji membalas. "Biar aja kayak gitu, _Princess Sasuke_," ledek Neji jahil.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, ia lalu berteriak, "APAH?? KURANG AJ—hgmpffhmm—"

Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Neji membekap mulut Sasuke.

"Sssshhhht! Ada yang datang!" ia berbicara pelan.

Di luar, terdengar keramaian.

"KEMANA MEREKA??!!!"

"AYO KITA CARI!!!"

"MEREKA PASTI BELUM JAUH!!!"

"PERIKSA DI SEKITAR SINI!!!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Neji dan Sasuke menahan napas. Para _fangirls_ itu masih belum menyerah. Mereka harus siap berlari lagi.

_Kuso!_ Sasuke memaki dalam hati.

Neji melirik jam tangannya. 10.35. Kurang dari setengah jam, mereka harus sampai di kantor Hokage. Neji mengeluarkan HP putih dari tas mungilnya, ia berusaha menghubungi Shikamaru.

"Aduh… angkat dong…" Neji berharap pelan.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Neji agar bisa ikut mendengar.

Tut… … tut… …

"_Neji???"_

"Taichou???"

"_Kamu dimana??"_

"Aku sama Sasuke lagi ngumpet!"

"_Di mana? Naruto dan Itachi udah selamat. Sekarang kita mau selametin kalian."_

"Naru-chan selamet?? _Yokatta_…" Sasuke bergumam lega mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Kita ada di gudang kecil. Di daerah South Konoha. _Fangirls_ sinting itu masih nyari-nyari kami."

"_Oke. Kalian jangan kemana-mana. Kita kesana sekarang."_

"Arigatou, Taichou."

"_Jaa!"_

**

* * *

**

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Shikamaru, Naruto, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, dan Temari sedang beristirahat setelah kehebohan sebelumnya. Mereka sedang membicarakan strategi untuk menyelamatkan dua tuan putri yang paling malang dikejar _fangirls_.

Tiba-tiba HP Shikamaru berdering. Dan sesaat kemudian, Shikamaru menutup telepon setelah berbicara singkat dengan penelepon itu. Yang lain memandang cemas.

"Neji. Dia dan Sasuke lagi ada di sekitar South Konoha. Mereka lagi ngumpet," jelas Shikamaru tanpa ditanya.

"Gawat. Kita harus segera nolongin mereka!!" seru Naruto.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata bergumam khawatir.

"Sebelumnya… Itachi, bisa kemari sebentar?" panggil Shikamaru.

Itachi yang lagi asik berduaan sama Gaara segera menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Ada apa? Shika-kun?"

"Denger… mungkin kamu udah ngerti. Biasanya Sasuke yang ngingetin. Gak lupa, kan?"

"Lupa apa ya?"

"Jangan sampe keceplosan apapun soal Neji. Kecuali kamu mau si Gaara ngamuk di Konoha."

"Oh… Oke!"

"Jangan sampe lupa!!!"

"Sipp!!"

"_Good_,"

"Terus gimana, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Hm… kita langsung aja kesana. Aku mohon kerjasama semuanya ya." Semua diam mendengar pengarahan Shikamaru. "Aku akan siap dengan jurus bayanganku. Naruto dengan _kage bunshin_-nya. Temari-chan dan Hinata untuk _back-up_ kalau mereka masih tidak bisa ditahan. Lalu, Kiba akan mengamankan Neji dan Sasuke,"

"Loh? Aku sama Gaara-chan ngapain?"

"Err… kalian cukup mengawasi aja. Kalo semua sudah gagal, Gaara-sama, tolong buat badai pasir agar cewek-cewek merepotkan itu pergi."

"Baiklah," Gaara tersenyum aneh.

Shikamaru merinding. "Itachi!"

"Ya?"

"Sini bentar!"

"Apa?"

"Tolong… aku mohon dengan sangat. Kau awasi _DIA_ (menunjuk Gaara) agar tak terjadi situasi mencekam."

"Oke."

Lalu mereka bergegas menjemput Neji dan Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

Neji dan Sasuke lagi nahan napas. Para _fangirls-freak_ itu sedang memeriksa seisi jalan di South Konoha. Dimana di salah satu sudutnya, dua _jounin_ malang berkostum cewek itu sedang keringat dingin di gudang kayu.

"Neji!!! Gimana nih!!!" Sasuke berteriak bisik-bisik.

"Gak tau!!! Udah kita diem dulu aja!!!" jawab Neji sambil melihat keadaan sekitar lewat lubang kecil di dinding.

"DISINI GAK ADA!!!"

"DI SINI JUGA GAK ADA!!!"

"DI SINI NIHIL!!"

"SAMAA!!!!"

Mereka heboh. Pintu-pintu di buka paksa. Bunyi gebrakan kayu-kayu membuat Neji dan Sasuke merinding takut.

"Bentar lagi mereka ke sini!! Kita mesti kabur!!!"

"_Kuso_…! Shikamaru lama banget sih!!!"

"Gimana nih!!!"

Neji terdiam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sasuke panik. Mereka melihat beberapa pasang kaki mondar-mandir di depan gudang kayu bobrok itu.

"GUE NYIUM BAU SASUKE-KUN DI SINI!!"

"BAU NEJI-KUN JUGA ADA!!!"

"PASTI MEREKA DI SINI!!!"

Neji dan Sasuke membeku.

_Mati. Mati gue._ Sasuke pucat-pasi.

_Bau?! Emang gue sampah apa bau?!! Fangirls sinting!! Idung lo pada setajem apa sihhh?!!_ Neji mengomel dalam hati.

"AYO KITA DOBRAK BARENG-BARENG!!!"

"_SHITT_!!!" Neji memaki kesal. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke. Neji lalu mendobrak pintu kayu itu lebih dulu dengan tinjunya.

"KYAAA!!!" Beberapa cewek di depan pintu terhempas ke belakang.

"ITU MEREKAAA!!!" cewek-cewek lain di sekitar situ langsung berteriak histeris.

"AYO KABUR!!! SASUKE!!!" Neji berlari, menggandeng Sasuke yang kesulitan berlari karena kakinya sakit.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!"//"NEJI-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

_Fangirls_-sejuta-umat itu berbondong-bondong mengejar dua tuan putri malang yang susah lari karena alas kaki dan kostum yang mereka pakai.

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"** Neji dan Sasuke berteriak kesetanan. Kabur secepat kilat.

"**KEJAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" **

"NEJIIIII!!! AKU UDAH GAK KUAT LARIII!!!" Sasuke memprotes. Kakinya sudah sangat sakit.

"HARUS LARIII!!! KAMU MAU JADI KORBAN CEWEK-CEWEK-GILA ITU?!!" Neji mengomel sambil terus memegangi tangan Sasuke.

"KAKIKU SAKIT BANGEEETTTTTTT!!!" Sasuke menjerit.

"LAGIAN BUKANNYA DICOPOT AJA TUH SEPATU NYUSAHIN!!!" Neji ngomel.

"GAK SEMPETTTTT!!!"

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"** Neji dan Sasuke berteriak ketakutan.

Mereka kejar-kejaran di area luas. Neji dan Sasuke memasuki lapangan besar.

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!"//"NEJI-KUNNNNNN!!"**

"_KUSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!" Neji memaki, menarik paksa lengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

**BRUK!**

Sasuke terjatuh tiba-tiba. Tersandung _dress_-nya sendiri.

"SASUKEE!!!!!" Neji panik. Para _fangirls_ itu semakin mendekat.

"Uhk…" Sasuke memegangi kakinya kesakitan.

"Sial," Neji memaki diri sedetik.

Kemudian Neji menggendong Sasuke. Seperti pangeran menggendong tuan putrinya.

"TURUNIN GUEEE!!!" Sasuke meronta. Wajahnya merona.

"MANA MUNGKIN!!! LO MAU JADI SANTAPAN MEREKA APA?!!" Neji berujar.

"GUE MASIH BISA LARI TAUUU!!!"

"BAWELLLL!!! LO LAMA!! BEGINI LEBIH CEPET!!!" seru Neji sambil terus menggendong Sasuke.

Mereka terus berlari, tapi lapangan latihan itu terlalu luas. Belum sampai di ujung, para fangirls melompati merka, membentuk lingkaran dengan Neji dan Sasuke di tengahnya.

_Shit!!!!_ Neji memaki panik. Ia berhenti berlari.

"Gi-gimana nih Neji…" Sasuke berujar takut. Masih dalam gendongan Neji.

Para _fangirls_ tertawa horor. Mereka melingkari Neji dan Sasuke yang sudah seputih kertas. Mereka bersiap melompat, menerjang ke arah dua _jounin_ malang itu.

"**GOTCHA~~~!!! SASUKE-KUNN!!! NEJI-KUNNNNNNN!!"**

_SHIMATTA!!!_ Neji dan Sasuke menjerit dalam hati. Refleks, mereka menutup mata.

"_**Ninpou**_**! **_**Kage Mane no Jutsu**_**!!!"**

"_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**!!!"**

Bayangan memanjang. Menahan rombongan _fangirls_ agar tak bisa bergerak. Replika Naruto melompati para _fangirls_ itu, membuat barikade berupa lingkaran agar _fangirls_ itu tak ada yang bergerak.

Neji dan Sasuke membuka mata.

"NARU-CHANN!!!" jerit mereka bersamaan.

"YO! SASUKE!! NEJI!!!" Ratusan Naruto menjawab ceria.

"Selamat…" gumam mereka lega.

"HOOOI~ NEJISASU!!!" Shikamaru memanggil, masih menahan ratusan fangirls itu dengan bayangannya.

"TAICHOUUU!! _WE'RE NOT YAOI PAIRING_!!!" mereka menjerit bersamaan.

"TAPI KAYAKNYA MESRA BANGET DISANA??!" Shikamaru menyahut jahil, ia tersenyum sambil menunjuk mereka.

Neji dan Sasuke tersadar. Neji masih menggendong Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah malu. Neji sedikit _blushing_ melihat ekspresi _cute_ Sasuke yang cocok banget dengan kostum _princess_-nya.

"_Bastard_, Hyuuga!! Turunin gue!!!" Sasuke meronta. Wajahnya merona.

Neji menurunkannya. Ia diam saja. Salting.

Shikamaru tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Yang lain cuma bisa melongo tak percaya. Campuran _shock_ melihat antara kostum Sasuke (Note: kenapa cuma Sasuke? Karena penampilan si Neji udah biasa lagi, cuma kayak pake _kimono_ pink aja) dan adegan mereka yang seperti pangeran menggendong tuan putri.

"KITA GAK AKAN KALAHH!!!" para _fangirls_ berteriak keras, membuat Shikamaru berhenti tertawa. _Jutsu_ Shikamaru terlepas, Naruto setengah mati menahan rombongan itu.

"_Kuso_!!! Tenaga mereka lebih gede dari cewek-cewek yang ngejar-ngejar Naruto tadi!" Shikamaru menggerutu kesal.

"**MINNGGGIIIIIRR KALIAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!"** para fangirls itu melepaskan diri dan berusaha mementalkan barikade Naruto.

Neji dan Sasuke cuma bisa bengong ketakutan.

"**HUWAAAAAAA!!!"** ratusan Naruto semakin terdorong ke arah Neji dan Sasuke.

"Cih. Apa boleh buat. Temari-chan, tolong," sahut Shikamaru sambil melirik ke arah Temari yang sudah siap dengan kipasnya.

"Oke. _**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**_**!!**"

**WUUUUSSSSHHHHH**

"**WAAAAAA!!!"//"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

Badai angin menerbangkan para _fangirls_. _Kage-bunshin_ Naruto lenyap. Neji dan Sasuke mati-matian bertahan pada tanah dengan _chakra_ mereka.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Yang diterbangkan angin besar dari kipas Temari hanya beberapa barisan terdepan. Bagian belakng masih terus menerjang. Melompat ke arah Neji dan Sasuke.

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!"//"NEJI-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"Busettt!!!" komentar Shikamaru _shock_. "Hinata!" ia memerintahkan gadis berambut biru itu.

Hinata melompat ke arena lingkaran di dalam.

"_**Hakke**_**!! **_**Rokujyuuyon Shou**_**!!!"**

**BAMMM!!!**

"**KYAAAA!!"**

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"**NEJI-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

_ANJRIT._ Pikir Shikamaru dalam hati. _Udah empat orang masih gak sanggup juga berentiin mereka?? Bener-bener horor fangirls nya si Sasuke sama Neji._

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakangnya. Itachi sudah membatu panik. Gaara mulai terlihat senang. Pasir dari gucinya mulai keluar. Shikamaru merinding takut.

"_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**!!!"**

"**HIIIAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!"**

"_**Ninpou**_**! **_**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu**_**!!!"**

"_**Hakke**_**!! **_**Rokujyuuyon Shou**_**!!!"**

**BAM!!**

**PRANG!!!**

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"**NEJI-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"**AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"**

Oke. Keadaan kacau. Sangat.

Neji dan Sasuke terpana. Mereka _shock_.

Sasuke melirik ke kiri. Dilihatnya Itachi diam seperti patung, _shock_. Pasir Gaara mulai beraksi. Shikamaru mati-matian menahan _jutsu_-nya. Temari mengibaskan kipas besarnya. Kiba ikut membantu dengan beberapa _kage_-_bunshin_ (note: berhubung Akamaru nggak ada, cuma itu yang dia bisa). Ia lalu melirik ke depan. Naruto mati-matian adu sumo dengan rombongan _fangirls_. Hinata menyerang dengan _jyuuken_-nya.

Neji _speechless_ melihat kekacauan disekitarnya. Ia panik melihat para _fangirls_ yang entah kenapa, tak ada habisnya melawan. Ia semakin panik melihat pasir Gaara semakin mendekati rombongan _fangirls_.

"Neji!!! SI GAARA!!!" Sasuke memperingatkan Neji—panik.

Ia Takut ada pertumpahan darah. Gimana pun juga, para _fangirls_ itu _CUMA_ cewek-cewek biasa yang _(a)gak_ berdosa.

"Iya gue tau!!!! _KUSO_!!! Kakak lo gak guna banget sih!!!"

"Emang tolol tuh orang!!!"

"Gimana nihhhh!!! Kita harus lakuin sesuatu!!!"

"APAAAN??!!!"

"Uhhh… masa mesti gue pukul sih???!!!!"

Neji dan Sasuke mendesah. Harga diri mereka yang begitu tinggi tak akan mampu melukai wanita. Meski mereka sudah nyaris mati karenanya.

_Mampus. Gimana dong. Gue harus mikirin sesuatu. Harus. Harus_, Neji berpikir panik. Ia lalu memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas suatu ide di pikirannya.

Tapi tak mungkin. Ia tak mau melakukannya.

"_ANIKIIIII_!!!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjerit. Memanggil Itachi. Menyadarkan Neji dari pikirannya.

Itachi masih putih. Gaara mulai beraksi. Ia tertawa horor.

"Neji!!! Bantuin gue!!! KEPEPET NIH!!!"

"Sial. Apa boleh buat." Neji mengambil napas sejenak, lalu berteriak, "!!!"

Itachi sadar. "HAH???? HAAAHH??? APA??? ADA APA?!! KEBAKARAN!!! COPETT??? OHHHH!!! HELEPPPP!!!" Ia celingak-celinguk lebay.

"BUKAAANNNNN!! _ANIKI_ DODOLLL!!!" Sasuke berteriak.

"HAAHHH?!! SASUKE!!!! NEJI-KO—ups, NEJIIII!!!" Itachi terpekik kaget.

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. _Nih orang dari tadi kemana aja sih?? Segitu shoknya ya ngeliat si Neji gendong Sasuke? Ampun deh._

"ITACHIIII!!!" Neji memanggil. "DI SAMPINGMU!!!"

Itachi menengok. Ia _shock_. Pasir Gaara sudah keluar hampir semuanya. Gaara tertawa sendiri, menikmati.

"Hihihihi… darah… darah…"

Yang lain merinding ketakutan.

"Err… Ga—Gaara-chan…" Itachi memanggil manis.

Gaara melirik Itachi, "Ya? Ita-chan??"

"Anu… pasirmu… bisa dimasukin lagi gak?"

"Gak." Gaara menjawab dingin. "Aku tak akan mengampuni orang-orang yang membuat susah adik Ita-chan,"

Itachi mulai berakting, ia memegang tangan Gaara, lalu menatap Kazekage rambut merah itu dengan _puppy_-_eyes_, "_O-ne-gai_~"

Gaara memerah. Ia tak sanggup melihat Itachi memohon dengan wajah _super cute_ seperti itu. "Ba-baiklah kalau Ita-chan memaksa…" jawabnya pendek. Dan pasir-pasir itu kembali ke gucinya.

_Fuah~ _semua menghela napas lega. Meski sempat mual melihat Itachi memohon sok imut gitu.

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"**NEJI-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

Teriakan _fangirls_ itu menyadarkan semua orang kembali.

"**HUWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"** _kage-bunshin_ Naruto dan Kiba terdorong.

"Uhkk… _KUSOO_!!!" _Jutsu_ Shikamaru terlepas.

"KYAAAA!!!" Hinata terpental rombongan _fangirls_. Angin Temari hampir tidak memberi pengaruh.

Itachi dan Gaara diam. Gaara diam karena menurut Itachi. Itachi diam karena panik tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"GIMANA NIHHH!!" Naruto berteriak memohon bantuan.

"SHIKAMARU!!!" Semua memanggil Shikamaru mengharapkan strategi baru.

Tapi percuma. Shikamaru nge-_blank_. Keadaan terdesak.

"Anou~ gimana kalo…" Itachi tiba-tiba bersuara.

Semua menatapnya penasaran.

Entah darimana, Itachi mengeluarkan spanduk, bertuliskan: **JANGAN GANGGU BANCI (PART 2).**

**GUBRAK!!!!**

Semua (kecuali Gaara) tumbang.

Neji dan Sasuke kedap-kedip tak mengerti.

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"**NEJI-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

_Oke. Oke. Terpaksa. Gak ada jalan lain!!_ Neji menghimpun tenaga, lalu berteriak, **"DIEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!"**

Semua, terutama Sasuke kaget. Para _fangirls_ membeku di tempat. Yang lain menatap Neji, penasaran.

"**DENGER BAIK-BAIK!!! KITA GAK AKAN NERIMA APAPUN DARI KALIANN PARA CEWEK-CEWEK!!!! SOALNYA…"** Neji berkata lantang.

Semua masih diam. Menanti penjelasan.

"**KITA INI GAAAAYYYYYY!!!"** jerit Neji.

Hening.

**HYUUUUU~~**

**SIIIINNNGGGGGGG…**

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Para _fangirls_ melotot cengo. Hinata hampir pingsan.

Yang lain? Biasa aja lah. Mereka udah tau kok.

Sedetik kemudian, semua sadar. Para _fangirls_ kembali berteriak, **"KITA GAK PEDULIIII!!"**

"**SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"**NEJI-KUNNNNNN!!!"**

"**WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"**

_SINTING!!!_ Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"** heboh lagi, terjadi aksi saling dorong antara _fangirls_ dan para pelindung Neji dan Sasuke.

_Kuso. No other choice!!!_ Neji mengepalkan tangan. Lalu berkata keras, **"BELOM SELESAAAIIIII!!!"**

Semua diam lagi. Menanti Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Neji mendekati Sasuke. Yang bersangkutan tak sempat berkespresi apa-apa. Dan…

**CUP!**

Neji mencium singkat _jounin_ bingung itu tepat di bibir, lalu berkata lantang, **"KITA INI PACARAN!!!"**

Hening. Sepi. Diam.

**SIIIINNNGGGGGGG…**

**KRIK… KRIK… KRIK…**

**AUUUUUUUUUU~~~~**

**KOAK… KOAK… KOAK…**

Ratusan pasang mata para _fangirls_ mencuat keluar.

Guci Gaara putus dari talinya.

Naruto, Kiba dan Temari nganga, melotot tak berkedip. _Shock_ total.

Shikamaru mengangkat alis. _Well_, sebenarnya dia gak begitu kaget.

"Neji-nii-san…"

**BRUKH!**

Hinata pingsan di tempat.

"**USSSOOOOOOO……~" **

**BRUK!! BRUK!! BRUK!!**

Disusul satu rim (emang kertas?) _fangirls_ yang ikutan pingsan di tempat.

**SIIIINNNGGGGGGG…**

Neji berpose _victory_.

Sasuke memutih, membatu, pokoknya gak bergerak persis patung.

Itachi?? Rohnya sudah melayang tak tahu kemana. Mati berdiri di tempat melihat pujaan hatinya berciuman dengan adiknya.

Dan akhirnya dua tuan putri itu berhasil selamat dari neraka.

**

* * *

**

Taman Konohagakure. 11.30.

Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi sukses melaporkan misi mereka ke Godaime yang langsung ngakak-ngakak sampai perutnya keram melihat penampilan Sasuke dan Itachi (si Neji sih udah biasa dilihat pakai _kimono_). Kini rombongan yang baru saja mengalami _nightmare_ itu sedang duduk-duduk di taman Konoha.

"Sialan. Si Godaime sampe ngakak gitu. Rese," Sasuke menggumam kesal. Kostum _princess_-nya masih terpasang lengkap. Ia sedang mengompres kedua kakinya dengan handuk dingin pemberian Shikamaru sambil minum jus kaleng.

"Baru kali ini aku ngeliat Tsunade-baa-chan ketawa seheboh itu," timpal Naruto polos. Ia duduk santai menyandar pada batang pohon besar, di sebelah Shikamaru yang berbaring di rerumputan.

"Aku benci Valentine," Neji menyahut pelan. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Masih ber-_kimono_, ia duduk tenang di sebelah Sasuke yang memasang tampang bete.

"Si Itachi mana?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Mendapati _jounin_ _sexy_ berambut panjang itu tak tampak.

"Palingan ama si Gaara," sahut Sasuke.

"Good deh. Gue malai deket-deket dia," ujar Neji dingin.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Shikamaru, kamu dapet cokelat ya dari Temari-chan??" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah," Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Dia belum ngasih apa-apa."

"Iia nih… hari ini belum ada yang ngasih aku cokelat," Naruto memasang tampang sedih, "Bahkan Hinata juga gak ngasih…"

"Apa boleh buat kan? Si Hinata pingsan terus dibawa Kiba ke RS gara-gara tuh anak gak sadar-sadar," komentar Shikamaru. Ia melirik dua _princess_ yang sejak tadi asik sendiri itu.

Neji sedang mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Sasuke melirik _jounin_ tampan itu, ia memerah sedikit sebelum kembali menenggak jus kalengnya dan mengompes kaki memarnya akibat _high-heels_ Itachi.

"Pasti dia _shock_ banget ya?" ujar Naruto polos.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil sebelum sengaja berujar keras, "Ya… pasti dia kaget banget pas tau kalo _KAKAK_ sepupunya itu _PACARAN_ sama _UCHIHA_ _SASUKE_…"

**BRUUUSSSSHHHHH!!!!!**

Sasuke menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya. Tepat banget mengenai wajah Shikamaru yang malang.

"WOYY!!! LIAT-LIAT DONG KALO NYEMBUR!!!" Shikamaru mengomel kesal. "_Geez_. _Troublesome_…" gerutunya sambil mengusap mukanya dengan saputangan.

Neji melotot kaget sedetik. Sasuke langsung merah padam. Naruto menatap mereka polos, tanpa dosa.

"Tapi aku juga baru tau… kenapa kalian gak pernah bilang kalo kalian pacaran?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mereka dengan mata biru besarnya.

"Na-Naru-chan… a-aku gak pacaran sama Neji kok!!!" Sasuke berkelit gugup.

Shikamaru senyum-senyum. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Tapi… tadi kalian kan… ehh… berciuman…" sahut _jounin_ pirang itu sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"I-itu sih cuma akting!! Supaya gak dikejar _fangirls_!!" Sasuke menjelaskan gugup. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia meninju bahu Neji, "I-iya kan?? Hyuuga?? I-Itu cuma akting aja kan???" tanyanya panik sambil ketawa-ketawa salting.

Neji diam saja.

Sasuke pucat pasi. Naruto menatapnya penasaran. Tapi Neji tetap tak bergeming.

Shikamaru mati-matian menahan tawa. Ia tak tahan melihat tampang Sasuke yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Aduh… aku jadi gak ngerti…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"HYUUGA NEJIIII!!! JANGAN DIEM AJA DONNNGGGG!!!" Sasuke berdiri kesal. Wajahnya masih merah. Malu.

"Berisik ah," komentar Neji pendek.

"TAPI LO BIKIN SEMUA ORANG SALAH PAHAMMM!!!"

"_So what_? Uchiha?" Neji berdiri, memandang Putri Tomat itu sambil memasang tampang sinis.

"Te-teme!!! Cepet lo jelasin ke semua orang kalo tadi tuh cuma AKTING!!!"

Neji mendekati Sasuke. Wajah mereka dekat. Neji mengangkat lengannya, menyentuh dagu Sasuke. Sasuke pucat, kaku. Naruto melihat antusias. Shikamaru menunduk gemetaran.

"Ne—Neji…" Sasuke bergumam pelan. Jantungnya berdebar.

"Gimana kalo tadi bukan akting?" tanya Neji serius.

Sasuke _speechless_. Naruto melotot. Shikamaru setengah mati menahan gemertak giginya.

"Bu—bukan??" tanya Sasuke _shock_.

"Bukan," jawab Neji. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Ta-tapi… i-itu…"

"Itu bukan akting, Sasuke. Tapi…"

"……" Sasuke terdiam. Wajah Neji mendekati telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menutup mata. Wajahnya memerah.

"Tapi…" Neji berbisik mesra.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantung Sasuke berdegup keras. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Tapi…"

Sasuke menelan ludah, menanti kalimat Neji berikutnya.

"Tapi… **BO-HONG**!" Neji berujar jahil.

Sasuke membuka mata _shock_. Memutih.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Hmmpfff—**BHWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Shikamaru ngakak guling-guling.

"AHAHAHAHAHA… Uchiha… Uchiha…" Neji tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia duduk kembali.

"Aku jadi bingung??" Naruto tak mengerti. Tapi ia ikut tertawa kecil.

Sasuke membatu. Wajahnya merah padam. Lalu ia menjerit, **"!!!"**

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Neji dan Shikamaru tertawa bersamaan.

"_BASTARD_ LO HYUGAAA!!!!" Sasuke mengamuk kesal. Namun melihat kostum yang dikenakannya, yang lain malah semakin tertawa karena ia terlihat sangat _cute_.

Shikamaru keram perut. Ia tertawa tak berhenti-berhenti. Neji menundukkan kepala sambil tertawa. Naruto nyengir melihat keadaan itu.

Hal itu berlangsung beberapa saat sampai…

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"** suatu suara tak asing terdengar keras.

Mendadak Neji merinding. Ia berhenti tertawa. Mulas.

Shikamaru terkapar kelelahan. Perutnya masih sakit. Tapi ia berhenti tertawa.

Naruto cuma cengar-cengir polos. Tak mengerti.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap berapi-api, lalu mengambil _high-heels_-nya.

Si pemilik suara itu berlari mendekat. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya. Entah kapan. Tapi ia terlihat normal kembali dengan kemeja polos dan celana panjang hitam. Tanpa _make-up._

"NEJI-KOOOIIIIIII~~~!!!" Ia berlari lebay bergaya sok romantis.

Belum sampai di tempat tujuan, Sasuke menemukan sepasang _high-heels_-nya, lalu menyambit _jounin_ malang itu dengan penuh amarah.

**PLOK!!!**

**CROTH!!**

Menancap satu. Tapi Itachi masih terus berlari meski berdarah.

"**OOOHHHH NEJI-KOIIII!!!~~"**

Neji mengambil sebelah _high-heels_ Sasuke, lalu ikut menimpuknya.

**PLOK!!**

**CROTH!!**

**BRUKH!!!**

Tumbang.

Neji dan Sasuke menepuk-nepukkan debu di tangan mereka. Lalu mereka duduk kembali.

Itachi terkapar dalam lautan darah. Ia merangkak (baca: ngesot) ke arah empat _jounin_ yang masih asik bersantai di bawah pohon besar.

"Ne—Neji-koi…" suara serak itu mendekat susah payah. Masih berdarah-darah karena sepasang sepatu hak runcing nyangkut tepat di kepalanya.

Lalu sosok itu melingkarkan tangan di pinggan Neji. Yang bersangkutan menjerit, "GYAAAA!!! LEPASINNN!!!"

"Hehehehe… Neji-koi… kamu cantik banget…" Itachi setengah sadar masih menempelkan tangan di pinggang Neji yang terliit _obi_.

"LEPAAASSSS!!!" Neji berlari meronta. Tapi Itachi tak melepasnya. Alhasil, mereka jadi kejar-kejaran aneh memutari pohon.

Shikamaru dan Naruto cuma _sweatdrop_ dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasuke berdiri. Penuh amarah ia berteriak, "_ANIKIII_!!! SEMUA GARA-GARA LOOO!!! DANDANIN GUE PAKE BAJU GINIAAANN!!" Lalu ia berlari mengejar Itachi, tanpa alas kaki, "AWASS LO YAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"HUWEEEE~~~ AMPUNNNN!!! _IMOUTO_!!!"

"GUE COWOK!!! SIAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!!! JANGAN LARI LO!!!"

"LEPASINNNNN!! ITACHI!!!"

"HUWAAAA! NEJI-KOI!!!"

**BRAK!!**

**BRUK!!**

**  
PRANGG!!!**

"AAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"KE SINI LO!!!"

"NEJI-KOI!!!"

"LEPAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!"

Dan seterusnya. Mereka sibuk kejar-kejaran di taman Konoha.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Huh~… heran… gak bosen apa tiap hari begitu terus?"

Naruto tertawa ceria, "Hahaha. Mereka emang begitu kan?"

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"_Ne_, Shikamaru, mereka sebenernya beneran pacaran gak sih? Neji sama Sasuke?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin," ia menjawab santai sambil menguap.

Baru saja Naruto akan menanggapi, terdengar suara.

"HEEEEIIIII!!!" Temari memanggil. Ia berjalan mendekat. Gaara disebelahnya.

"TEMARI-CHAN!!! GAARA!!!!" Naruto melambai.

Shikamaru menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"GYAAAAAAA!!!" masih terdengar kehebohan di belakang.

_Mampus. Kalo Gaara ngeliat… bisa MATI!!!_ Shikamaru berteriak dalam hati. Lalu celingak-celinguk mencari gerombolan yang kejar-kejaran gak jelas itu.

Ia menemukan mereka di ujung. Shikamaru lalu berlari mendekati mereka, "WOOOOOIIIIIII!!! SETOOOPPPPPPPPPP!!!"

Semua tak mendengarkan. Itachi memeluk Neji dari depan. Neji meronta marah. Sasuke menyambit kakaknya dengan high-heels yang sudah terlepas dari kepala Itachi.

Kalau saja sempat—dan bisa jujur, Shikamaru sudah tertawa menatap adegan itu. Terlihat seolah: Itachi memeluk paksa Neji. Sasuke menyambit kakaknya itu dengan _high-heels_ karena cemburu.

Oke. Bukan waktunya untuk itu. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala sejenak.

"ADA GAARAAAA!!!" Ia lalu berteriak singkat. Mendengar nama itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghentikan mereka.

Semua melotot. Membeku.

_MAMPUSSS!!!_ Neji dan Sasuke memaki dalam hati. Lalu bersamaan memukul Itachi yang masih heboh sendiri.

**BRUKH!!**

Itachi terpental.

"SANA URUSINN!!" jerit mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara.

Itachi, berlumuran darah, berkata lemah sambil mengacungkan jempol, "O-oke…"

Jadilah semua tenang. Duduk bersama-sama di bawah pohon. Gaara duduk di sebelah Itachi, yang mukanya remuk dan kepalanya berdarah-darah. Gaara menatap _jounin_ tampan itu dingin, tapi mengerikan.

"Siapa yang membuatmu begitu?" tanyanya seram.

"I—ini?? Ini sih aku kejedot pintu! Hahahaha…" Itachi menjawab kaku.

**SIIIIINNNNGGGG…**

_Klise… Gak bisa bikin alesan yang lebih kreatif apa?_ pikir semua orang dalam hati. Kejedot pintu? Muka remuk dan kepala bolong-bolong kena benda runcing dibilang KEJEDOT PINTU?

"…"

"…"

Yang lain dag-dig-dug khawatir.

"…"

"…"

"Oh… begitu…" sahut Gaara tenang.

**GUBRAK!!**

Semua jatuh. _Masa iya si Gaara percaya begitu aja? Nevermind-lah. Yang penting dia udah tenang._

Shikamaru dan Temari duduk bersebelahan, mengobrol sambil mengamati awan. Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Huh~ aku gak tau kalo dikejar _fangirls_ bakal begitu horor…" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Mereka emang mahluk-mahluk mengerikan, Naru-chan," komentar Sasuke merinding.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana caranya kalian bisa pada selamet?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, iya, aku juga mau tau! Kok tiba-tiba bisa rame gitu yang nolong aku sama Neji? Ada Gaara, Temari, Kiba sama Hinata juga?" timpal Sasuke.

"Aku juga gak begitu ngerti. Tau-tau pas aku lagi dikejar-kejar, yang lain pada nolongin. Hinata sih yang nolongin aku," Naruto menjelaskan singkat.

"_Are_? Hinata-sama?" Neji bertanya kaget.

"Si Hinata? Yang dikit-dikit pingsan kalo banyak orang? Gimana dia bisa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku juga gak begitu ngerti. Aku takut, jadi aku gak ngeliat apa-apa. Tau-tau mereka semua udah pergi. Coba aja tanya sama Shikamaru. Kayaknya dia liat deh." Ujar Naruto polos.

"Taichou? Beneran Hinata-sama yang nolongin Naru-chan?" tanya Neji penasaran.

Shikamaru dan Temari langsung saling memandang penuh arti. Neji dan Sasuke menatap tak mengerti, menunggu penjelasan.

"Errr…" Shikamaru _speechless_. Mana mungkin dia bilang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mereka tak akan percaya.

"Sebenernya kita juga gak begitu jelas sih. Pokoknya semua kabur deh sama Hinata," jelas Temari. "Iya kan?" tanya Temari ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"_Sugoi_ _desu-ne_?? Hinata-chann~" Naruto bergumam ceria.

Neji dan Sasuke mendelik. Mereka saling berpandangan setuju. Naruto jelas-jelas terpesona sama gadis berambut biru itu.

_KUSO!!!_ Mereka memaki kesal dalam hati.

"Eh, eh, ada yang mau liat rekaman drama musikalnya Itachi-san tadi gak??" tanya Naruto polos, tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru dan Temari mendadak mules.

"Hah? Drama musikal?"

"_Aniki_?"

Naruto mengeluarkan HP oranye-nya. Mencari-cari sebentar.

"Maksudnya apa?"

"Itu… tadi waktu dikejar _fangirls_, Itachi-san akting gitu, terus para _fangirls_-nya pingsan deh." Naruto menjelaskan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mendingan jangan liat deh…" komentar Shikamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong itu siapa yang rekam?"

Temari menjulurkan lidahnya imut, "Aku. Hehehe. Disuruh Kagehime-chan," gumamnya pelan (saya kabur setelah memberi tanda _peace_ ke _reader_)

"Ah! Ini dia!!" Naruto menggumam ceria. Lalu mengulurkan HP nya ke arah dua _jounin_ penasaran itu.

Neji dan Sasuke melihatnya.

Naruto menatap mereka antusias. Shikamaru dan Temari menghela napas.

_Semoga muntah-muntahnya gak sampe mati, Amin…_ Shikamaru berdoa dalam hati.

**SIIIINGGG…**

**JRENG! JRENG! **(_background_ musik)

**SIIIIIINGG… **

(drama selesai)

**HOEEEKKK!!! HOEEEKKKK!!!**

**BRUKH!!**

Oke. Beberapa saat kemudian dua _jounin_ itu tepar. Muntah-muntah. Gak sampe mati sih. Tapi cukup bikin mereka _fainted_ saking _shock_-nya.

"SEMUAAA~ AKU SAMA GAARA-CHAN MAU JALAN-JALAN DULU YAAA~!" Itachi berkata keras tiba-tiba, melingkarkan tangan ke pundak Kazekage berambut merah itu.

"Gaara? Kamu mau pergi?" Tanya Temari cemas.

"Hai, Nee-chan. Aku sama Ita-chan kok," ujar Gaara manis.

"Yaudah. Hati-hati ya sayang!!!" Temari melambai lembut.

Gaara membalas melambai sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru membatin, _dasar sister-complex…_

"DADAH SEMUAAA~~ **MMMUAAACHHH~~**" Itachi melempar ciuman mautnya.

**HOEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!**

Semua langsung pada muntah busa di tempat. Termasuk Neji dan Sasuke yang baru sadar, langsung teringat apa yang mereka lihat barusan.

"_A-ANIKI_!! SINI BENTAR!!!" ujar Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_What's wrong_, Sasu-_honey_?" tanya Itachi mesra sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Lo gak jadi ngasih cokelat ke Hyuuga?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

Itachi membatu sejenak. Lalu menjerit, "_OH NOOOOOO_!!! _I FORGOOTTTTTTTT_!!"

"Sudah kuduga. Pasti lo lupa gak ngeluarin tuh cokelat dari tas lo yang tadi kan?"

Itachi mengangguk-ngangguk pasrah. "Hikshiks… gimana donnnngggg???"

"Jangan tanya gue!! Urusin dulu tuh _fans_ lo!!! (menunjuk Gaara)" Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi, duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Itachi melambai beku. Air mata mengalir. Gaara menyeret _jounin_ tampan itu pergi.

"Daah… semua…" sahut rambut merah itu pelan.

Yang lain melambai sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat Itachi.

"Kenapa kakak lo? Tampangnya kayak mo mati gitu?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Gak tau tuh," Sasuke berujar tak peduli.

Mereka diam sejenak, lalu Temari mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat berpita hijau dari balik _kimono_ hitamnya. Ia lalu mengulurkannya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Nih," sahutnya.

"Apa nih?" tanya Shikamaru pura-pura polos.

"Buat kamu."

"Buat aku? Apaan?"

"Iih!! Cokelat lah! Pake pura-pura bego gitu lagi!!!" Temari menggumam kesal.

**PLETAK!**

Temari menggatak kepala _jounin_ malas itu. Bete.

"Adahh…" Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya. "Galak amat sih, say!! Aku kan cuma becanda," ia kesakitan.

"Hmph." Temari cemberut lalu beranjak pergi. Shikamaru mengejarnya sambil minta maaf dan merayu gadis berkimono hitam itu.

Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Mereka kini tinggal bertiga.

Naruto menggumam polos, "Enaknyaaa… aku juga mau dapet cokelat kayak Shikamaru…"

Neji dan Sasuke langsung saling melirik. Secepat kilat, mereka memasang senyum di depan Naruto, lalu berkata berbarengan, "AKU MAU KOK NGASIH COKELAT KE KAMU, NARU-CHAN!!!!"

Mereka saling lirik lagi. Sinis. Timbul percikan api.

Naruto menerawang melihat awan. Tidak menyadari dua _jounin_ di depannya sibuk sendiri.

Neji dan Sasuke bergegas bersiap memberikan cokelat yang sudah mereka siapkan sejak pagi.

Seperti dua ninja yang sedang berduel, keduanya berusaha secepat mungkin mengeluarkan cokelat dari tas mereka masing-masing.

"NIH!!! NARU-CHANNN!!!" seru mereka bersamaan. Mengulurkan dua kotak cokelat kecil berpita ke _jounin_ bermata biru di hadapan mereka.

"AH!!! HINATA!!!" seru _jounin_ pirang itu sambil berlari meninggalkan dua ninja yang masih tersenyum manis itu ketika melihat gadis berambut panjang yang berjalan tak jauh dari taman.

"Kamu sudah sadar? Hinata?" sapa Naruto ketika mendekati gadis berambut biru yang berjalan bersama Kiba itu.

"H-hai… Naruto-kun," Hinata menunduk malu. "_A-anou_.." Ia lalu merogoh tas selempangnya. Mengeluarkan sekotak besar cokelat bentuk hati. Lalu mengulurkannya sambil membungkuk malu. "Co-cokelat untuk mu, Naruto-kun…"

"WAAAHHH!!! Gede banget!!!" Naruto berseru ceria sambil mengambil cokelat itu. "_ARIGATOU_!! HINATA-CHANN!!!" sahutnya ceria.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata berseru malu.

Kiba cemberut kesal. Iri. "Hinata! Ayo pulang!" Serunya sambil berjalan pergi.

"_H-hai_, Kiba-kun!" Hinata berlari mengejar Kiba.

Naruto mengikuti mereka, membuka kotak besar dan mulai memakannya. "ENAK BANGEEETTT!! Hinata-chan tau aja aku suka yang manis-manis!!!" Naruto bergumam ceria.

Dan seterusnya, mereka berjalan pergi ceria.

Sementara itu…

**SIIIINNNGGGG…**

Dua ninja berkostum aneh itu masih membatu di tempatnya. Wajah mereka tersenyum manis. Tangan mereka masih menggantung di udara, mengulurkan cokelat pada sebatang pohon besar tempat Naruto tadi duduk menyandar.

**SIIIINNNGGGGGGG…**

**KRIK… KRIK… KRIK…**

Waktu berlalu. Lalu mereka menghela napas pasrah. Dan menjatuhkan diri ke rumput, bersamaan. Mereka menatap langit cerah dan awan di atas mereka.

"Hikshiks… padahal aku udah setengah mati bikinin ini buat Naru-chan…" Sasuke mendekap kotak cokelatnya sedih.

"Hinata-sama… kau curang…" gerutu Neji sambil mengangkat tinggi kotak cokelatnya.

"Hikshikshiks…"

"Sasuke…"

"Hikshikshiks…"

"Sasuke…"

"APA SEHH?!" sahut Sasuke kesal. Ia mendelik kesal pada Neji.

"Kalo Valentine… biasanya kamu dapet cokelat dari siapa?" tanya Neji tanpa melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Aku? Hmmm…" Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Gak dari siapa-siapa. Selain dari _fangirls_ gila itu, yang langsung kubuang. Lagian aku gak suka makanan manis." Sahutnya. "Kamu? Dari _Aniki_ kan?" tanya Sasuke pendek sambil menoleh.

Neji terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ya… dia juga. Walau gak pernah kumakan. Biasanya Hinata-sama membuatkanku _dark-chocolate_. Aku juga tak suka makanan manis," jawabnya.

"……" Sasuke terdiam. Ia kembali melihat awan di langit.

"……" Neji juga terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke. Mengamati wajah manisnya.

"……"

"Nih." Neji tiba-tiba mengulurkan kotak cokelat miliknya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menengok kaget. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya.

Guratan merah muncul sedikit di pipi Neji. "Um… tadi katanya kamu kan gak pernah dapet cokelat pas Valentine. Jadi…" Neji lalu menatap Sasuke serius, "Cokelatku buat kamu aja. Ini gak manis kok,"

Sasuke memerah. Ia diam saja. Tapi mengambilnya juga.

"……"

"……"

"Nih." Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata. Ia mengulurkan kotak cokelat miliknya ke arah Neji. Wajahnya merona.

"Buatku?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Bi—biar adil aja. Kita tukeran," sahut Sasuke malu. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia tak berani menatap Neji.

Neji tersenyum, lalu mengambilnya, "_Thanks_," sahutnya pendek.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka memakan cokelat-cokelat itu.

"Enak. Ini gak manis," sahut Neji.

"Mm. Ini juga," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"……"

"……"

"Sasuke,"

"A—apa?"

"Soal yang tadi…"

"Yang mana?"

"Sebenernya aku gak bohong kok,"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"Sasuke…"

"……"

"_Happy Valentine_,"

"……"

"……"

"…Sa—sama-sama…"

"……"

"……"

Dan mereka saling terdiam. Saling melirik, kadang-kadang. Sasuke memerah. Neji juga merona, terpesona melihat wajah _cute_ Sasuke, dengan kostum _princess_-nya.

Mereka menatap awan. Menikmati _dark-chocolate_ buatan masing-masing. Entah kenapa, cokelat itu terasa lebih manis dari seharusnya.

**

* * *

**

**T H E E N D**

**.**

**Catatan Kagehime:**

Baiklah. Hancur! Tidak perlu menjelaskannya kepada saya. Saya memang tidak berbakat membuat fict humor!!! Maaf saya menistai _ninja_-_ninja_ tampan itu jadi begitu _out of character_! (sujud di kaki Masashi Kishimoto—dan merayu dengan cokelat)

Well, tetap saja—satu persembahan saya untuk meramaikan dan mensosialisasikan (?) _crack-pair_ hot—NejiXSasuke. Maklum, mereka masih sepi di sini =_=.

Nah, sudah selesai, waktunya menjelaskan pesan moral abal yang saya selipkan dari judul dan fict ngawur ini!

.

_**VALENTINE BUKAN HANYA TENTANG BERLARI!!!**_

Kenapa? Karena kalian juga perlu strategi, ide kreatif, kerjasama tim, pantang menyerah, dan yang terpenting…

NIAT dan RASA saling menyayangi!!

Pesan moral:

Hadapilah semuanya dengan berani. Terus berlari tak akan membuat semua selesai. Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir, jangan hanya mengandalkan otot saja!!! (apa ini?!)

Ah, satu lagi… Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri!!! Dan sayangilah orang-orang disekitarmu, karena mereka akan menjadi penolongmu suatu saat nanti!!!

**.**

(digebukin rame-rame karena gaje)

Baiklah, akhir kata, izinkan saya menghaturkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader, juga reviewer penyemangat yang mendukung karya ini sampai akhir!

HAPPY VALENTINE, semua!

Sampai jumpa di fict saya berikutnya (meski agaknya ini terakhir kalinya saya membuat _genre_ humor)!

* * *

**VALENTINE BUKAN HANYA TENTANG LARI©Kagehime07**

**~ KAGEHIME07 — FEBRUARY 2009 ~**


End file.
